100 cosas que amo de ti
by YisusCraist-Of-Yaoi
Summary: 100 drabbles en los que Daichi explica que ama de Suga pero está seguro de que son más de 100 cosas las que lo mantienen a su lado.
1. Amo tu risa

_!Hola! Presentaré una serie de __**100 drabbles,**__ intentaré subir uno a diario para que estén al pendientes de las actualizaciones __**¿Que son drabbles?**__ Son capitulos más cortos que los oneshots y la mayoría se basan en los relatos de alguien ¿por que drabbles? __**Serán 100**__...por eso. _

_Este fic lo hice pensando en mi persona especial. !Je! Me enfoqué en Suga por que es __**dulce.**__ So, ahi vamos. _

* * *

**Tu risa**

Ese día lo descubrí de la forma más cliché que pudiera ser mencionada. Nos encontrábamos en pleno entrenamiento, todos con su típico escándalo y yo buscando mantener el control. Agradezco que siempre estés para ayudarme pero ese día te veías especialmente disperso y siguiendo las locuras de Nishinoya.

-**Vamos Daichi, es solo un receso** – expresó Tanaka.

-**Últimamente andas de gruñon ¿Mamá cuervo de tiene castigado?** – parpadee ante lo dicho por Nishinoya quien tenía los mofletes inflados.

-**¿Mamá cuervo?** –cuestioné y me dijeron algo que nunca olvidaré.

-**Si, Suga es mamá cuervo y tu papá cuervo….**-dijo de lo más natural. Yo me he sentido muy apenado por eso ¿Mamá y Papá? ¿Qué significa eso? –**todos les llamamos así, creí que lo sabían**- Pero entonces pasó, pasó ese acto cliché que desencadenó tanto en mi vida. Reíste, pero no una risa molesta o rara o común si no una especial…la más dulce que escuché jamás y, bueno, me enamoré.

-**Son muy graciosos nuestros pequeños cuervos ¿No, Daichi?** –ni siquiera pude responder, solo asentí sorprendido.

Suga, yo **AMO** tu risa.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Y así empieza __**100 cosas que Daichi ama de Suga**__ ¿No me creen? En serio son 100 y creo que hasta más hahaha. Saludos._

**-Yisus**


	2. Amo tu honestidad

_!Hey! Continuamos con los __**drabbles**__ diarios de __**Haikyuu.**__... tendrán una historia/secuencia así que estén atentos. Algunas partes salen del anime y otras son post anime y las últimas son imaginadas por mi. En esta etapa están antes de que lleguen los de __**primer año.**__ En el siguiente episodio ya veremos a los pequeños cuervos. Disfruten._

* * *

-**Mmmhh alguien debería de decírselo** – dijo Asahi nervioso como siempre. Por cosas así es fácil molestarlo.

-**Nah, lo descubrirá cuando llegue a casa** – Tanaka por su parte más malicioso soportaba la risa.

-**Chicos….**-reprendí aunque una parte de mi estaba de acuerdo con mantener en secreto el gran descubrimiento – **está mal burlarse de Nishinoya a sus espaldas.**

-**Oh vamos, a ti también te parece muy cómico esto** – en eso tenía razón mi compañero. La situación no era la gran cosa, no había que hacer mucho escándalo pero aun así nos daría para reírnos un par de horas.

-**Buenos días chicos** – y apareciste tú. No sé qué sucede con todo esto pero te veías mejor que el día anterior.

-**Buenos días, Suga** –dije con una sonrisa, espero no haberme visto muy idiotizado pero ya no podía evitarlo.

-**¿De qué se ríen? –** Tanaka se acercó y le susurró algo por lo bajo.

-**Nishinoya tiene la camisa puesta al revés** –señaló a nuestro compañero y efectivamente la etiqueta lo mostraba.

-**Oh …**-dijiste con sorpresa – **habrá que decirle.**

-N**o, Suga….no arruines la diversión** – lloriqueo Tanaka pero ¿Qué se podía esperar? Así eres tú.

-**Ya, ya. No sean crueles con Noya …**-caminaste hacia nuestro compañero y tocando su hombro le dijiste algo. Este se sorprendió y agradeció con una reverencia. Tanaka, Asahi y yo sonreímos, siempre eres de esa manera.

-**Bien ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Ese es Suga** – y Tanaka se cruzó de brazos diciendo lo más acertado. Ahí en medio de la cancha supe algo más….

Suga **AMO** tu honestidad.

.

.

.

.

.

_Ya en este punto Daichi sabe que lo ama pero Suga ni en cuenta. ¿Se lo dirá? _

**-Yisus**


	3. Amo tu nobleza

_Para los que me conocen de tiempo saben lo dificil que es para mi publicar los Sabados y Domingos por la mañana asi que dejo esto, escapo y luuuueeegoo contesto sus reviews. Gracias!_

* * *

Aun cuando no alzaras la voz dijiste cosas increíbles, cosas tan fuertes que retumbaron en mi cabeza. Debo admitir que en ese momento me sentí preocupado de que te sintieras inferior a Kageyama pero lo afrontaste de una forma tan noble que me he sorprendido más de lo que eres, de lo que representas.

Te disculpaste por haberme preocupado, no puedo evitarlo…si tan solo lo supieras. Haberte armado de valor y decir que Kageyama era mejor y él debía jugar en vez de hacerlo tu fue algo que pocos harían, la mayoría son egoístas pero tú siempre vez por los demás.

¿Cómo no me ibas a gustar? Si tú cierras los ojos y ayudas sin preguntar ni más. Al terminar todo este alboroto, al sorprender a todo mundo con tu corazón tan puro moría de ganas de abrazarte, de decirte que eres fabuloso, de pedirte tantas cosas pero no lo hice. Otro día más callando esto.  
4-Amo que me saludes

-**Me voy a casa…**-aquí es donde nos despedíamos en medio de la noche.

-**Sí, nos vemos mañana** –me siento bastante cobarde ¿sabes?

-**Hasta mañana, Daichi** –diste la vuelta pero te detuve con un llamado.

-**Suga…gracias por lo de hoy… nadie habría hecho lo que tú** –te sorprendiste, aun sorprendido luces tan lindo y sonreíste.

-**Es lo que mamá cuervo debe hacer** –y partiste. Otro día más siendo un cobarde.

Suga **AMO** tu nobleza.


	4. Amo que seas anticuado

_Una vez más dejo esto y escapo. Los escribí desde el viernes solo para publicar y huir pues siempre hay mucho que hacer. Jajaja gracias por sus reviews y por seguir esta locura que según mis calculos cientificos(?) terminará como dentro de 3 meses dios. Que tengan un hermoso Domingo._

* * *

Y pasaron más y más días callándome esto pero sabía que algún día se desbordaría. Debo admitir que me aterra un poco pero es necesario decirlo.

-**Suga, me gustas…**-ahí en la hora de salida lo dije. Los alumnos corriendo para ir a casa, la calma del viento. Vamos, no era el lugar más adecuado pero eso de ser romántico no es lo mío.

-**Tú también me gustas, Daichi** –me contestaste. Tan natural y tan puro.

-**Pero yo hablo de un gustar no como amigos…**-oh, me sentía muy nervioso –**si no como…¿amantes?** –sonaba un poco fuerte esa palabra pero lo definía bien.

-**Ya…**-tenías un pequeño rubor, no podía verte por mucho tiempo me sentía muy tonto en realidad- **es normal a esta edad querer salir con alguien y esas emociones**

-**Sí, eso dicen…**-me gusta incluso esa forma de hablar que tienes como quien habla del clima o de un libro interesante.

-**Está bien si Daichi es quien cuida de mi** –hiciste una reverencia frente a mí, no entendí que pasaba – **por favor, estoy a tu cuidado.**

-**¿ah?** –estaba confundido por esas palabras pero tus manos aferradas a tus rodillas mientras estabas inclinado ante mi temblaban.

-**Significa que acepto tus sentimientos…**-me sorprendí, reí por lo bajo. Eres encantadoramente anticuado.

-**Prometo cuidar bien de ti, Suga** – y te incorporaste sonriendo, levemente sonrojado. Ese lugar no era especial ni era el mejor momento pero tú lo haces perfecto a tu manera.

Suga **AMO** que seas anticuado


	5. Amo tus abrazos

_!HEY! Aqui trayendo un nuevo drabble de esta locura de 100 episodios. Como expliqué antes esto si lleva una secuencia, una historia contada parte por parte. Ahorita ya tienen un romance aunque se desarrollará muy a su manera generando recuerdos entre ambos y afrontando todo lo que el amor debe afrontar so...DISFRUTEN._

* * *

Y así había empezado nuestra historia juntos. Mágico, lleno de risas. Aun nos seguíamos tratando sin mucha diferencia, casi igual a como cuando éramos solo amigos pero… cada vez que veía ese brillo en tus ojos al pronunciar mi nombre me hacía recordar que somos pareja. Ese dia como todos caminamos en grupo a casa y llegada la intersección te acompañé a la tuya. Igual este acto era digno de sospechas pero nadie preguntó el por qué lo hacía. Sinceramente me encantaba charlar contigo y deseaba que nuestras pláticas no terminaran con un "Buenas noches Daichi. Gracias por acompañarme".

Faltaba una calle para llegar a casa y contaba sobre una broma que Tanaka había hecho a Asahi, es divertido tener un aliado para molestar a nuestra estrella. Nuestros pasos se detuvieron, giré el rostro y una sonrisa estaba ahí, con las mejillas sonrosadas diste un par de pasos y pegaste tu frente a mi pecho rodeándome con los brazos.

-**¿E…Estás bien, Suga?** –ese movimiento hizo latir mi corazón con fuerza, era la primera vez que nos abrazábamos tan íntimamente ahí en medio de la noche.

-**No, es solo que hoy hueles muy rico** – aspiraste el aroma de mi camisa y te acurrucaste sobre mi pecho aferrándote más. Acaricie tus cabellos, no pude evitar sonreír.

-**Suga ¿Puedo abrazarte así ….siempre?** –reíste con dulzura.

-**Solo porque eres tú, Daichi.** –así dimos un paso nuevo en esto. Así vinieron más abrazos después de ese antes de despedirnos. Es emocionante esperar a ir a casa para sentir tu calidez una calle antes de llegar a tu casa. Yo lo sé.

Suga **AMO** tus abrazos.


	6. Amo que digas mi nombre

_Seguimos con los drabbles. ¿Alguna vez se han apenado de que alguien les llame por su nombre? Yo si, por eso quienes lo saben les digo que mejor me llamen con uno de mis sobrenombres (como Yisus). ¿De donde salió Yisus? Pues una vez dije por ahí "moriré por todas las otps del mundo, padre perdonalas no saben lo que shippean" entonces salió la broma de que era el Yisus del Yaoi. Bueno, me he sorprendido que tengo una página de fans... apenas he leido al respecto. No tengo el link pero creo que se llama Yisuscraist of yaoi fans. Lo hizo mi mamá(?) okno, fue Pou-neesan en conspiración con varias personas más. Gracias, gracias por apoyar mi trabajo de esa forma y por seguirme acosadora e incansablemente. Saludos!_

* * *

**-Daichi** –me giré y te vi ahí de pie con tu característica sonrisa - **¿Te ha ido bien en la reunión?**

**-Sí, aunque esto de manejar reportes y estas formalidades no es lo mio –**suspiré cansado y un par de palmadas en la espalda recibí de ti.

-**Ya, ya ha terminado Daichi –**sonreí. Eso sonaba bien.

-**Me gusta que digas mi nombre… suena bien** –me acerqué, te mostraste un tanto asustado pues tal vez pensabas que te besaría por primera vez. Solo pegué mi frente a la tuya.

**-Daichi….**-dijiste de nuevo pero esta vez en un susurro más armónico.

**-Koushi …-**temblaste, ambos temblamos. Decirte así repentinamente era una sensación más íntima entre los dos y me gustaba.

**-¡Suga-san!** –un grito conocido se hizo presente y nos separamos de golpe muy avergonzados. Aun nadie sabía nuestro secreto y debíamos ser discretos pero a veces era inevitable la cercanía.

**-Hey Hinata** –y se pusieron a conversar mientras pensaba lo afortunado que era de poder decir tu nombre aunque sea en la privacidad pero era aún más afortunado que tu pudieras decir el mio donde fuera.

**-¿Nos vamos, Daichi?**

**-Sí, Suga!.**

Suga **AMO** que digas mi nombre


	7. Amo que cuides de mi

_Hey. Hoy estoy en modo __**zombie**__ =_=! y antes de cualquier apocalipsis en el cual tenga que comerme a mis lectores dejo actualización. Quiero agradecer a ustedes que me leen y comentan, no les he contestado los reviews pero siempre los leo y me hacen feliz. Agradecimientos a __**lirio azul, shia1624, shioriorihara, sofia0027, mar y Yami Kuroshin**__ por comentar y seguir esta historia. Todos tienen reviews originales y divertidos. Disfruten la actu!_

* * *

Estornudé y me miraste con gran preocupación como si la alerta del fin del mundo se activase. Dejaste de lado tu labor de ordenar balones y a trote fuiste donde estaba yo, solo pude sonreír en mis adentros.

**-¿Te sientes bien, Daichi?** **Desde temprano te veo sin energías y has estado estornudando** –dijiste mirando mis ojos.

**-Creo que estoy resfriándome** – dije con simpleza, nada de qué preocuparse.

**-¿Crees? Estás resfriado** –me reprendiste tocando mi frente con tu mano – **y tienes temperatura.** **Cielos, ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?**

-**No me siento mal** –pusiste tus manos en las caderas como mamá regañona e inflaste los mofletes, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan adorable?

-**Nada de eso. Vamos a la enfermería y después a casa. Un té y un buen descanso** – palmeaste mi espalda sacándome del gimnasio ante la vista de los demás chicos y cerraste la puerta detrás de nosotros.

-**Hey, Koushi** –parpadeaste y detuvimos nuestro andar. Me acerqué y besé tu frente-** gracias por cuidar de mi** –nunca olvidaré tu expresión en ese momento, las mejillas sonrojadas hasta las orejas ¡Eras muy tierno!. - **¿Ahora tu tienes temperatura?**

-**¡No, de eso nada!** –palmeaste mi espalda con más fuerza, de verdad eres fuerte….

Suga **AMO** que cuides de mi


	8. Amo tu timidez

_!Estoy en calidad de bulto pero ya mañana es viernes! !Al fin! Pero mientras seguiré agonizando este jueves. Espero que su jueves sea genial. Disfruten la actu. _

* * *

-**Su...Suga, Daichi** –frente a nosotros estaba la estrella del equipo aún más nervioso de lo habitual, no entendía de donde provenía tanto miedo con la apariencia que se cargaba pero aprovechando eso me gustaba molestarle de vez en cuando.

-**¿Qué sucede, Asahi?**

-**Ah…yo…quiero preguntarles algo** –detrás de él, a varios pasos estaba el resto del equipo curoseando y cuando vieron mi mirada juzgadora fingieron demencia. Estaban muy raros.

-**Dime …**-dijiste con amabilidad dejando tus anotaciones de lado. Asahi empezó a tallarse la nuca balbuceando cosas sin sentido hasta que después de un minuto soltó la bomba.

-**¿Ustedes están saliendo?** – me sorprendí, claro que si pero nada comparable a tu expresión de impacto, sonrojado en extremo y más asustado que el mismo Asahi. Sin necesidad de ponernos de acuerdo mantuvimos lo nuestro en secreto pues tal vez les parecería raro al resto pero algún día debían de notarlo.

-**No…Nosotros** –me miraste como para que te ayudase. Había olvidado el detalle de que eras muy tímido para hablar abiertamente de esa clase de sentimientos frente a otros. – **nosotros…**.-miraste a los fisgones que se acercaban más y más, te cubriste el rostro a causa del sonrojo y reí levemente, de verdad estabas aterrado porque nos juzgaran o por aceptar lo que sentías ante ese público.

-**Si, nosotros somos pareja** –te abracé por el hombro, te descubriste la cara pero seguías con una expresión de puchero.

-**¡Wo! Lo sabía. Enhorabuena** –apareció Nishinoya por detrás de Asahi y todos los demás después de él. Se acercaron felicitándonos, intentando calmar tus nervios, aceptándonos como somos, nuestro nada convencional romance.

Suga **AMO** tu timidez.


	9. Amo tus expresiones

_!Al fin es viernes! Espero que pasen un hermoso día~!_

* * *

Hora libre, cada quien estaba por su lado y aprovechamos para estar ahí en el salón charlando de cosas casuales. Me contabas sobre cosas que habías leído, de lo bueno que eran los equipos de otras escuelas, de cómo preparabas los postres pero era un verdadero reto poner atención cuando hacías mohines tan adorables.

-**¿Eh?¿Daichi, estás bien? ¿Te estoy aburriendo?** –parpadee al notar tu rostro levemente triste.

-**No, nada de eso…disculpa es que me distraje** –sonreíste ladino inmediatamente y continuaste hablando de nuestros compañeros de equipo mostrando pucheros, sonrisas y demás. Suspiré, no pude controlar eso.

-**Estas actuando raro…¿seguro que estás bien?** –disimuladamente pusiste tu mano encima de la mía, mire a todos lados y entrelacé tus dedos cosa que te tomó por sorpresa – **n..nos van a ver.**

-**Siempre es fantástico lo que me cuentas pero por momentos es difícil poner atención** –dije avergonzado- **es que me pareces lindo, disculpa…eso me distrae** –y un carmesí apareció en tus mejillas, no te lo esperabas supongo.

-**N..no digas esas cosas** –te cubriste los labios con una mano acariciando mis dedos con la otra. No sabes lo asombrosos que son los días contigo.

Suga **AMO** tus expresiones.


	10. Amo hacerte cumplidos

_!Yo! Buen sábado tengan todos ustedes. Recuerden que hoy se estrena __**'Fuckin' Perfect'**__ en unas horas más. El capitulo ya está escrito~! así que no desesperen en un rato más publico. Mientras disfruten la actualización de __**100 cosas que amo de ti.**_

* * *

-**Entonces ¿Qué les parece la idea? Un fin de semana en la playa jugando y nadando** –sugeriste a todos ese día. Los chicos se veían emocionados y tú también. Pero fuera de todo el caos, de la emoción y los ánimos del grupo noté algo que tal vez nadie más se percató : hoy tenías el cabello levemente peinado hacia atrás.

Y no es que fuera un gran detalle, me gustaba tu cabello de cualquier manera pero eso daba más vista a tu rostro y expresiones. Tú seguías anotando algunas cosas mientras indicabas a los demás que hacer mientras yo no podía dejar de verte.

-**¿Irás, Daichi?** –me preguntaste, creo que esta de más hacerlo.

-**Claro que irá, no puede dejar a mami cuervo solo** –dijo Tanaka. Sonreírse apenado pero divertido. Los demás nos miraban felices, expectantes.

-**Si, iré.** –respondí simple.

-**Perfecto, entonces mañana nos reunimos aquí por la mañana. No olviden sus cepillos de dientes y sus toalla**s –con un _'ossu'_ colectivo todos empezaron a tomar sus cosas. Me acerqué a ti fingiendo que revisaba lo que habías anotado.

-**¿Tienes traje de baño?** –pregunté sin malicia, tu solo contestaste que si – **oh, hubiera sido bueno acompañarte a comprar uno.**

-**Daichi …**-me reprendiste con la mirada.

-**Por cierto…**-deposité un beso en tu mejilla – **hoy te vez muy bien.** –hundiste un poco tu rostro en la libreta y asentiste.

-**No pensé que lo notarias…**-y sonreí, eres fabuloso.

Suga **AMO** hacerte cumplidos


	11. Amo ir a la playa contigo

_Hola. Hoy tarde en publicar por que estoy en reunion familiar y me escape unos minutos para venir al cafe internet y subir esto jajaja espero que tengan un hermoso domingo! por cierto, llegue y resulta que excedi mi limite de documentos en que es de 50 ...demn tendre que borrar algunos de mis borradores. Saludos._

* * *

Arena, sol, brisa y un ambiente totalmente familiar. Ahí estábamos todos reunidos frente al inmenso mar y lo hermoso de su cielo azul. Hinata alzaba los brazos totalmente animado y dando brincos esperando poder entrar ya al agua mientras serio Kageyama le reprendía. Nishinoya hace rato que ya había entrado y pues Asahi se limitaba a cuidarle. Y mientras las cosas seguían como siempre ahí fuera yo solo podía verte.

**-¿Pasa algo?** –preguntaste ante mi insistente mirada.

-**Eh, nada…es solo que no has entrado al agua** –vi que ahora todos disfrutaban del mar, de juguetear y reír mientras tu estabas sentado sobre la arena, tus pies cubiertos de ella y aquel bañador de short y camisa cubriéndote.

-**Prefiero cuidarlos desde aquí.** –respondiste sin mas.

-**Vamos vamos, no puedes estar aquí sentado en el primer día de playa del grupo** –te motive a levantarte y te negaste.

-**En serio estoy bien…**-reíste divertido.

-**¿Acaso quieres que te lleve cargando?** –pregunte y reíste ladino.

-**Tal vez…**

-**Si eso quieres** –me incliné para llevarte pero me detuviste.

-**Espera, no quiero mojar mi camisa…**.-y lo hiciste, te desprendiste de ella mostrando la piel de tu pecho y aunque la había visto anteriormente mientras nos vestíamos para los partidos era la primera vez desde que éramos pareja que te veía así. Me incliné nuevamente y te tome en brazos llevándote hasta el agua.

-**¡Ahí vienen los papás cuervo!** –grito Tanaka y todos se acercaron mientras seguías en mis brazos.

-**Esta fría el agua…** -te quejaste aferrándote más.

-**Sin quejas, ahora fuera a bajo** –te solté y tus pies cayeron al agua. Y ahí en medio de la playa, rodeado de nuestros amigos, de nuestra familia supe que era uno de los tantos lugares en donde quería estar a tu lado.

Suga **AMO** ir a la playa contigo.


	12. Amo tus besos

_Hey, buen lunes tengan todos ustedes. Para los que leen esta historia y esperaban el estreno de __**"Coróname"**__ de __**Kuroko no Basket**__ me disculpo, anoche no pude con mi alma después de finalizar __**Viva la Vida**__. Hoy prometo el cap. A todos, disfruten esta actualización que derrama miel._

* * *

Y el día había pasado lleno de juegos y locuras. El vóley en playa, los castillos de arena, las competencias y las típicas riñas de los pequeños cuervos. Y la noche cayó y nos encontrábamos en aquella cabaña donde todos dormiríamos compartiendo el piso del lugar, pero no estabas ahí.

Salí, la luna se reflejaba contra el mar oscuro junto con las estrellas pero no era tan espectacular como verte a ti tirado en la arena viendo hacia al frente. Caminé hasta tu lado y me senté.

-**¿No es hermoso? El agua está tan en calma que se ven las estrellas** –me dijiste señalando hacia al frente.

-**Si, rara vez podemos ver un espectáculo así** –y te miré. Estabas con las piernas estiradas sobre la arena, con tu short de baño y aquella camisa blanca. Las mejillas levemente rojas a causa del sol, eras demasiado blanco por lo que esa clase de cosas te afectaban fácilmente.

-**Daichi….**-captaste mi atención - **¿eres feliz?** –debo admitir que la pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, me asustó un poco pero sonreí con sinceridad.

-**Demasiado…** -y para calmar mi miedo tu mano sobre la mía por encima de aquella arena.

-**Yo también lo soy…**-y deje de lado las estrellas, la luna, el mar y me concentré en ti.

-**¿Puedo besarte?** –tal vez debía haberlo hecho pero no quería asustarte, nunca nos habíamos besado antes. Te sonrojaste aun más y apretaste los labios asintiendo.

-**Eso está bien ¿no? Somos pareja….**-y todo era nuevo, eras mi mejor amigo, del que me enamoré. Me acerqué, temía hacerlo mal pero temía más no hacerlo. Y tus labios eran suaves, húmedos, refrescantes. Tu respiración cálida y ¡no se! Debí hacerlo antes, debí hacerlo mucho, quiero hacerlo siempre. Nos separamos, nos miramos y solo pude suspirar, sonreír a tu lado como vil enamorado. Acercarme y besarte de nuevo fue instintivo, no te negaste, solo disfrutamos de nuestro primer beso ante el mar, bajo la luna y las estrellas.

Suga** AMO** tus besos.


	13. Amo verte al despertar

_**!Buen martes!**__ Hoy desperté con una gastritis horrible pero no falta la actualización. Gracias por sus __**reviews**__! Los leo todos y considero todas sus __**opiniones y comentarios**__. Me pidieron insinuar alguna pareja y yo siempre complazco a los lectores asi que pronto verán insinuaciones de una más. Tampoco quiero hacer de este fic un __**homouniverso**__, digo, en la vida real que uno sea gay no hace gay a todo el mundo, ni que fuera __**gripa(?)**__. Hahahaha, aun asi estoy para complacer y solo habrá una leve insinuación por ahí. Sin más ni menos disfruten la actu. _

* * *

Se escuchaban las olas a la distancia y sentía pesadez, cansancio. Ayer fue un día muy ajetreado y dormir todos en el suelo nos cobraría factura pero nos divertimos. Me estiré con pereza, necesitaría un masaje después de eso. Giré el rostro parpadeando, aclarando la mirada y a mi lado estabas tú. Aún dormido, con los labios entreabiertos y el cabello despeinado. Todos estaban encimados, desparramados, desaliñados pero dormido tu lucías más tranquilo, en calma.

No pude evitar verte con una sonrisa, tus cejas, tus pestañas, tus mejillas. No siempre tenía esta oportunidad y no iba a desaprovecharla ahora. Frunciste el entrecejo, te quejaste y entreabriste los ojos somnolientos. Lento, sonreíste y los volviste a cerrar.

-**Buenos días, Daichi** –y un saludo nunca sonó tan dulce, tan perfecto. Saqué mi mano de las cobijas y lo acerqué hasta tu mejilla.

-**Buenos días, Suga** –y me moría por abrazarte pero no quería incomodar al resto si despertaban. Solo me limité a acercarme y besarte.

-**Mmh…**-hiciste un ruido gracioso y volviste a sonreír tomando mi mano. Y eso fue suficiente… estoy totalmente atrapado en tu red y tú estás totalmente atrapado en mi corazón.

Suga **AMO** verte al despertar.


	14. Amo hacerte enojar

_Buen miércoles a todos. !Ah! Gasté casi 2 dolares en un jugo de naranja y está malo ...-__**Yisus**__ y sus comentarios mañaneros randoms- bueno, espero que tengan un espectacular día. _

* * *

Un día más de clases. Habíamos llegado más temprano de lo habitual y caminábamos por los pasillos de la escuela uno a lado de otro. Cansados, con pereza, el fin de semana fue agotador. Suspiré y te miré bostezando.

-**Ah… con todo esto olvidé hacer mis tareas** –te detuviste de repente y me miraste.

-**¿Olvidaste las tareas, Daichi?** –me reprendiste y decidí responderte con naturalidad.

-**Si, si…las olvidé con todo esto de la playa** –dije como un holgazán riéndome en mis adentros.

-**¿Qué estabas pensando? Los del club no podemos bajar nuestro promedio y menos el capitán, necesitas ser un ejemplo para todos.** –empezaste un pequeño discurso de porque debo dar el ejemplo y solo te escuchaba conteniendo la risa, aun enojado luces tan bien.

-**No es para tanto Suga, tu puedes pasarme la tarea** –y me viste como si te hubiese hecho la mayor ofensa del mundo.

-**No lo haré** –te cruzaste de brazos, me acerqué.

-**¿No lo harás? Creí que era especial…**

-**Sawamura Daichi, no tientes a tu suerte intentando chantajearme** –y admito en el fondo eso me hizo temblar, eres aún más temible que yo cuando te enojas.

-**Vale, bromeaba…si he hecho mis deberes** –y bueno, recibí mi merecido. Un pequeño golpe en las costillas –**ah… **

-**Te mereces eso y más… apresúrate llegaremos tarde a clases** –asentí siguiéndote no sin antes ver a mi alrededor, aún era temprano y no se veía gente. Te tomé del hombro y como vil ladrón te besé, nos besamos. Eres lindo enojado pero eres más lindo sonriendo aun así…

Suga **AMO** hacerte enojar. _(y después hacerte feliz)_


	15. Amo tus chistes malos

_!Hola! __**Feliz 10 de Julio(?)**__. Espero que la estén pasando muy bonito. Al final del capitulo dejaré respuesta a algunos cuantos __**reviews**__ donde me hacen preguntas o me parece necesario contestar. Todos son importante pero creo que algunos merecen una respetuosa respuesta. Disfruten la actu._

* * *

-**…y entonces el paciente dijo ****_"Doctor no es un tumor es mi esposa"_** –era la famosa ronda de chistes cortesía de Nishinoya y Tanaka. Algunos muy buenos, otros raros pero siempre terminábamos riendo a todo pulmón. Ahí reunidos en el gimnasio después de un fin de semana relajante me hacía sentir como si los días fueran perfectos, nunca querían que terminasen.

-**Una mujer le dice a su esposo ****_"Querido querido, despierta"_** –empezó Tanaka haciendo su imitación femenina que siempre era de lo más cómica- **entonces el hombre despierta y dice alterado ****_"¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?"_** –aquel toque para ponerle intensidad a cada frase lo hacía más gracioso- _**"Querido, has olvidado las pastillas para dormir"**_

-**Oh dios** –y una ronda más de risas y entonces empezaste a hablar.

-**Un chico dice ****_"Hey, parece que veo muchos locos en la calle" _****y responde el amigo ****_"a mi no me digas nada, soy invisible"_** –y todos parpadeamos, te avergonzaste un poco y reíste por lo bajo – **lo…lo siento no soy bueno en esto** –tallaste tus cabellos y sonreí, lo habias intentado de nuevo pero siempre terminaba asi.

**-Los chistes de Suga siempre son malos pero me da una sensación de paz el verlo intentar –**dijo Tanaka como si fuera un hombre sabio asintiendo junto con Nishinoya.

-**¡Nice try! Pronto tus senpais de los chistes te enseñarán a ser un gran comediante.**

-**No importa que sean malos o buenos, los chistes están hechos para hacer feliz a uno** –dije, todos me vieron- **eh… me gustan los chistes de Suga.**

-**¡Ah! El amor** –se burló Nishinoya- **está en el aire~!**

-**Basta, chicos** –estabas tan avergonzado que cubriste tu rostro y los demás solo podíamos reír al respecto.

Suga **AMO** tus chistes malos.

* * *

**Ronda de preguntas : **

**FujoshiSecreta :** _Que romántico :3 creo que me enamoraré de Suga __¿Suga es tu personaje favorito? Porque en mi caso, si no lo fuera... No podría hacer un fic de Drabbles así x'D Que lindo :3 espero el drabble de mañana me calma de las pruebas finales :c_

**Yisus :**_ Emm no, no es mi favorito. De hecho me gusta decidirme por uno pero igual me gusta mucho, me recuerda a alguien especial para mi y me parece un chico de lo más bondadoso y hermoso, una joya de personaje pero tengo tendencia a amar a los badboys como Hanamiya así que tengo inclinación por Tsukki. Suerte en tus pruebas!._

**ShioriOrihara :** _El mundo real es aburrido ya quisiera ver gays a donde quiera que vaya xD okno...__Por que? Por que los escribes tan tiernos? Haces que derrame miel hasta por los poros...me encantan esos dos, son una pareja que encajan a la perfección._

_Pd: estoy planeando robarme a Suga...no digas nada xD_

**Yisus :**_Jajaja aun cuando dije que no es gripe algo que es cierto es que si en un grupo de amigos hay una pareja gay tienden a existir más en el mismo[a veces] al menos eso pasa en mi grupo. el 60% es homosexual. Igual mis vecinas son una pareja de chicas, una amiga de la infancia vive con su novia, dos de mis amigos están en relación bueno... estoy rodeado de homos, por eso los conozco bien. Los hago tiernos por que supongo que al fandom le falta un descanzo emocional, he leido fics muy fuertes sobre Haikyuu y necesitamos algo que nos haga decir "Ah...todo es bello" por eso es tan tierno(?)._

_Pd. No, no te robes a Suga...HEY SE QUIERE ROBAR A SUGA, AYUDA._

**Mar : **_Muero de ternura con cada capítulo x3 serías mi nuevo Yisus? -w- Estaré esperando más de esta pareja tan hermosa!_

**Yisus :**_Esto es tan repentino -juega con sus dedos(?)- d..dejame pensarlo(?)_

_Estos son solo unos cuantos reviews en los que me dejaron preguntas. Hay muuuuchos que me gustaría contestar pero el tiempo es escaso. Espero que les guste que sea así, si tienen preguntas las pueden dejar en reviews, saludos. _


	16. Amo tu silencio

_!YOOOO'!__** Al fin es viernes.**__ !AH! El día más hermoso de la semana. No he dormido muy bien, me he enfrentado a una historia de terror que me quitó el sueño y eso me hizo recordar que mi género favorito de lectura es el __**terror cósmico**__ !Y nunca he escrito ningun fic de terror! __**!Y todo me aterra!**__ Tengo una lógica impresionante. Disfruten la actu._

* * *

-**¿Suga?** –saliste de tu mundo. Esa vez estuviste mucho tiempo pensando y mirando hacia la ventana del salón, casi como cinco minutos sin decir una sola palabra, realmente me preocupé.

Últimamente era así, desde la vez de la playa te perdías por largos ratos en tus ideas y cuando preguntaba que pasaba decías algo diferente, pero aquello se hacía más frecuente. Tomé tu mano y sonreíste tomando las mías, eso me hacía tranquilizar y pensar que tus preocupaciones eran ajenas a lo nuestro.

-**Sabes que lo que suceda puedes confiar en mi** –y asentiste en silencio. Bajaste la cabeza cerrando tus ojos y sin soltar mi mano recostaste tu frente contra la mesa –** hey… ¿seguro que estás bien?**

Volviste a asentir desde esa posición jugando con mis dedos, mirándome las uñas aun en un total silencio. Ahí pude apreciarte, pude ver esa seriedad en tu expresión que hacia un mar de emociones. No sabía si estabas preocupado, si estabas triste, si estabas cansado y no saber es lo peor y quiero conocerte tanto para leer todo sobre ti.

-**Procura descansar bien hoy, puede que el entrenamiento te esté agotando** –dije y negaste con la cabeza. Con mi mano libre acaricie tus cabellos y abriste los ojos. – **ya es hora de irnos a casa…** -susurré y cuando intenté separarme de ti me detuviste.

-**Daichi…tengo miedo** –nunca pensé escuchar eso de ti, ¿miedo?

-**¿Por qué? …**

-**Me da miedo estar sintiendo demasiado por ti … sentir tanto y que tú no te sientas igual** –y una vez más silencio. Sonreí enternecido y me incliné a besar tu frente.

-**Me siento igual… en serio, muy igual** –y sonreíste, entonces aprecie tus silencios porque sé que en ellos estás pensando en mí.

Suga **AMO** tu silencio


	17. Amo que te muerdas los labios

_Wooola. Como había anunciado hace 1 semana los fines de semana es difícil que publique temprano por eso hasta esta hora actualizo. Disfrútenlo._

* * *

Entre tus tantas expresiones hay algunas más inquietantes que otras y el verte preocupado es algo que no me gusta pero tu expresión vale oro. Te sientas mirando a la nada y empiezas a hacer algo que posiblemente no notas pero que ante los ojos de los demás puede ser un poco sugerente.

Estábamos ahí sentados en la azotea de la escuela con un silencio que no era incomodo cuando comenzaste a hacerlo, mordías tu labio inferior mientras pensabas. Era algo que estaba en tu subconsciente, cuando te preocupabas siempre lo hacías y hasta eso me parecía encantador.

-**Suga…**-llamé tu atención y saliste de tus pensamientos.

-**¿Qué pasa, Daichi?**- me incliné, no retrocediste y solo cerraste los ojos. Un beso, justo en aquella zona enrojecida de tus labios. Húmedo y cálido.

-**Te vas a lastimar si haces eso…**-susurré, me miraste y sonreíste.

**-Lo siento …**

-**Sé que estás preocupado pero estoy contigo…**.-y me besaste nuevamente. Aun sé que lo seguirás haciendo, es inevitable, pero tendré que besarte cada vez que lo hagas para calmar tu interior.

Suga **AMO** cuando te muerdes los labios.

* * *

_Algo le preocupa a Suga ¿Que será? Pronto lo sabrán. No se asusten, este fic no es para mortificarse -tanto- estos dos se aman y nada, absolutamente nada puede contra el amor. _

**Pregunta: **

**Sakurai Neko :** _Hello Yisus-san! /_

_Me encantan tus drabbles... como estoy de vacaciones aprovecho a leerlos temprano en la mañana :) y si, tienes razón en cuanto al descanso emocional, hace poco me leí un fic con de genero angst (a veces me pregunto por que soy tan masoquista ;-;) y esa carga emocional de un final super trágico me deja triste por varios días... por eso es tan refrescante leer estos drabbles super tiernos y de una pareja que me gusta mucho (aun no me decido cual es mi favorita de Haikyuu), así que.. buen trabajo! _  
_Pd: espero no molestarte con esta pregunta... etto.. ¿cuando comenzaras a publicar "Coroname" (creo que así se llama )? es que desde que pusiste en fb que se iba a tratar de los reyes sin corona he quedado ansiosa por leerlo. _  
_Cuídate, bye bye_

**Yisus :** _!Gracias! Yo me declaro culpable de que hago algunos fics así pero este prometo hacerlo muy ligerito en cuanto a dramas, la pareja debe evolucionar un poco. Sobre Coróname mañana se estrena, tardé una semana más por ciertas cosas. Gracias por seguir mis historias, saludos! _


	18. Amo recordar el pasado contigo

_Traigo la actualización 18 de 100 cosas que amo de ti. Solo faltan 82 ¿No les emociona? -muere(?)- jajajajja disfrutenla._

* * *

-**¿Recuerdas aquella vez que se te cayó el helado encima del uniforme?** –ese día estabas más animado que parecía que lo que rondaba en tu mente anteriormente se había esfumado, te veías más feliz.

-**Sí, te reíste como por media hora para después ofrecerme tu uniforme de repuest**o –volvías a reír al recordar.

-**He, te quedaba muy bien. Cuando quieras vuelvo a prestártelo** –miraste a otro punto y volviste a decir - **¿recuerdas cuando tropezaste frente a todo el grupo en esa exposición?**

-**¿Por qué solo recordamos mis desgracias?** –reímos al unísono.

**-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que fuiste a casa?** –entrecerraste los ojos con la misma sonrisa pero más seriedad en tu expresión.

-**Si, tus padres son…**. –suspiré. Ellos son un poco diferentes a Suga. Muchos recuerdos de aquel día arribaron.

-**Ellos no estarían de acuerdo con esto** – tomaste mi mano y me miraste – **perdón, eso me preocupaba…**

-**Está bien… estamos juntos en este barco** –jugué con tus dedos y sonreíste de nueva cuenta – **cuando llegue el momento de decirles lo que somos estaré a tu lado.**

-**…Gracias Daichi** –y pegué mi frente a la tuya sintiendo como lo nuestro subía un escalón más, como esta historia de amor se construía.

Suga **AMO** que recuerdes el pasado conmigo.

* * *

**Pregunta:**

**ShioriOrihara :** _Este fic esta relacionado con "A gritos"? O es aparte? __Suga esta embarazado! xD okno ni siquiera lo han hecho asi que no puede jejeje...desvario en ocasiones -3- __Ya se! Suga esta preocupado porque dije que lo robaria y pues no quiere separarse de Daichi(?)_

**Yisus :**_Hahahaha no, no está relacionado a ningún otro fic, es independiente. No habrá mpreg aquí -cry- y si, le preocupa que te lo robes D; jajajaja en realidad como aclaré en este cap a Suga la preocupa la reacción de sus padres cuando sepan que tiene esa clase de relación con Daichi, no serán nada comprensivos. Posiblemente los padres de Daichi son igual pero pasará un tiempo antes de que decidan hacerlo oficial, apenas y están empezando. Tiempo al tiempo. SALUDOS._


	19. Amo que me cantes

_BUEN INICIO DE SEMANA A TODOS. Ah, muchos respondieron diciendo que de tener un hijo lo aceptarían si fuera __**gay.**__ Eso es lindo, me gusta que en estas épocas la gente evolucione en ese aspecto. Mis padres son abiertos de mente, no creo que les moleste. Tenemos muchos amigos en la familia con esos gustos, gente muy querida. Si yo llegase diciendo __**"Soy gay"**__ me dirían algo como __**"mientras no seas uke"**__ (?) jajajajja. Okno. Eso no se si les guste, saber que escribo historias __**+18**__ y cosas así...bueno, les dejo con la actu antes de contarles mi vida, que ustedes aqui vienen a leer la de __**Suga y Daichi**__. Saludos!_

* * *

Ese día salimos temprano de clases y decidimos pasar tiempo a solas en los asientos del gimnasio. Me recosté sobre tus piernas mirando al techo y tú me peinabas con los dedos. Eran días tranquilos aunque se que pasarían rápido y pronto estaríamos en exámenes finales antes de salir además de los torneos, estábamos aprovechando el respiro de todo.

-**Mmhhh~~**-hiciste un ruido armonioso, con ritmo. Era una canción algo vieja pero linda.- **Hello, buddy alone, maybe like me~**

-**Oh, recuerdo esa canción** –pusiste tu dedo en mis labios acallándome y me viste.

-**Hello, buddy alone…Like me…I'm waiting for you, in myself** –susurraste eso ultimo y te inclinaste para besarme. Tu voz era tan suave que resonaba en cada rincón de mi cabeza. Nunca te había oído cantar pero deseaba escucharlo ahora cada día, todos los días.

-**Que dulce…**

-**El resto de la canción no es tan linda** –hiciste una mueca.

-**Me refiero a tu voz….**-y te sonrojaste, mucho.

-**Daichi… ah, cuando empezamos a salir no imaginé que eras un donjuán** –me levanté y te besé, algo demandante y correspondiste. Me nació hacerlo y no tuviste miedo en responder.

**-Ni yo imaginé que besaras tan bien y que cantaras hermoso…**

Suga **AMO** que me cantes.


	20. Amo verte en fotos

_Hola. Feliz martes 15 de Julio. AAAAAH. Daría todos mis fics para poder dormir más, anoche me he desvelado en medio de una charla y un rol. Bueno, espero que disfruten la actu_

* * *

**-Suga, sonríe…**

-**¿Ah?** –apenas pudiste reaccionar cuando el sonido de la cámara se hizo presente -**¿Me tomaste una foto desprevenido?**

-**Te avisé** –dije mirando con una risa la foto.

-**No soy fotogénico** –miraste la fotografía, para mi lucias perfecto. Estábamos en el parque, sin mucha gente, pasando un poco de tiempo juntos antes de que arribara el torneo.

-**Ven…**-te susurré y te acercaste. Nos miramos y me acerqué para besarte en los labios. Algo suave, cálido, un click más se escuchó.

-**…¿Tomaste foto de eso?-**asentí riendo y te la mostré.

-**¿Vez? Te sonrojas cuando nos besamos** –Ahí la foto de nuestro beso, ambos con los ojos cerrados y tú con un carmesí en las mejillas; guardé la foto.

-**¡Daichi!-**la puse en mi fondo de pantalla para verla cada vez que quisiera, para cuando no estuvieras conmigo en casa verla.

-**Disculpa pero…quiero tener más fotos de estas juntos** –y te cubriste el rostro. Puedes ser tierno sin proponértelo.

Suga **AMO** verte en fotos.

* * *

_**Preguntas**_

**Mar :**___Hola Yisus :3_

_Me encanta acumular varios de estos drabbles para leerlos juntos -w-_  
_Son tan hermosos! Escupo cinco arco iris por cada uno que leo, los amoo 3_  
_La pareja es tan perfecta x3 Son tal para cual :3 y escribis tan sencillo y pulcro que resalta la ternura innata de Daichi y Suga :3_  
_No se me ocurre nada para preguntar xD Así que...cómo estas? -w-_

**Yisus :**_ ...bien(?)...okno. Me duelen los pies, tengo sueño pero sigo en una pieza. Ayer estuve muy cerca de un enfrentamiento a balazos, ni lo he notado por ir escuchando a OldCodex. Estoy bien, no es como si aquí fuera Palestina o algo así pero enfrentamientos de estos pasan una vez cada 4 años, por suerte nadie murió y yo no los he escuchado... debía contárselo a alguien más (?)_

_Bueno, me hicieron muchos comentarios sobre la homosexualidad y es obvio que fujoshis y fundashis aceptarían con los ojos cerrados a un hijo gay pero ¿y si les sale hetero?(?) okno ajajaja. En mi caso me gustan hombres y mujeres por igual, he tenido relaciones de los dos tipos, de saberlo mis padres no tendrían problema pero nunca hablo de amor con ellos. Tengo la idea de presentar ante ellos a la persona que vaya a soportarme para siempre. _

_No recuerdo alguna vez en mi vida haberme topado con la intolerancia de frente (solo escuchado comentarios sin fundamentos) pero lo que si veo es la ignorancia. No discutan con alguien que no tiene corazón para sentir el dolor del rechazo que los homosexuales sufren ni peleen con alguien que no tiene cerebro para pensar el daño que están provocando. _


	21. Amo tu sinceridad

**HOLA!** Buen emmh...**¿miercoles? l**a verdad es que ando inconsciente (?) ayer tuve un día muy raro y terminé en cama alucinando con la presión por los cielos. Creo que las fans de** Viva la Vida** me lanzaron todo su odio por terminar la historia(?) hahaha espero que no pase lo mismo con los lectores de este fic cuando lleguemos al cap 100 (?) Disfruten la actu en la que hago referencia al trauma de Daichi por verse "ancho".

* * *

-**¿Y?¿Que te parece?** –te mostré la camisa que había elegido. Hiciste una mueca y negaste con la cabeza – **oh, es la mejor que tengo.**

-**Daichi no te ofendas pero te vez algo ….."ancho" con ella…**

-**¿A…ancho?** –y eso fue suficiente para deprimirme. A veces pecas de sinceridad pero aun así valoro que siempre me digas la verdad.

-**Oh, no te deprimas. No te vez mal solo que es tu complexión **–me abrazaste y presionaste a un costado, cerca de mis costillas – **eres como un enorme oso de peluche.**

-**Echas más sal a la herida, Suga** –suspiré y reíste con dulzura.

-**Estoy bromeando** –un beso en la mejilla, una mirada sencilla – **te vez perfecto de cualquier manera.**

-**¿Ahora tu me conquistas con palabras?** –y te rodee, me senté y te sentaste en mis piernas.

-**Es un juego que dos podemos jugar** –una ronda de besos suaves. Sonrisas entre ellos. Me gusta que siempre me digas la verdad.

Suga **AMO** tu sinceridad.


	22. Amo tu ternura

_Buen jueves tengan todos. Hoy seguimos con el derrame de miel diario. ¿Se han dado cuenta que cada vez están más cariñosos estos dos? Así van a andar mucho rato, así los imagino. Disfruten la actu._

* * *

-**¿Y?** –susurré muy cerca de ti.

-**¿Y?** –dijiste de igual manera. Un beso en tu mejilla te arrebató una sonrisa. Siempre antes de entrenar nos sentábamos en el piso del gimnasio a pasar un rato juntos tomados de las manos, a veces ponías tus piernas encima de las mías pero en esa ocasión te sentaste entre mis piernas recostado en mi pecho jugando con mis dedos.

**-¿Vas a admitir que a veces eres demasiado tierno?** –soltaste otra risa.

-**No puedes decirle tierno a un hombre. Denigras su ****_hombría…_**

-**Para mi sigues siendo muy hombre, uno muy tierno.**-me apretaste la mano como reprimenda.

-**¿Por qué dices que lo soy?** –giraste el rostro para verme aun sentado igual.

-**Me acabas de llamar ****_Daichin,_**** te sonrojas si te digo la verdad y tienes una expresión de no romper ni un plato.**

-**Rompo toda la vajilla** –me diste un beso fugaz. Acaricie tu mejilla y volvimos a sonreír.- **tal vez soy un ****_poquito_**** tierno pero Daichi es lindo.**

-**Decirle lindo a un hombre no se escucha bien…**

-**Entonces estamos a mano, ****_Daichin_****.**-siempre sabias ganarme las discusiones. Aun así no me molestaba, no cuando podía tenerte así a mi lado.

Suga **AMO** tu ternura.


	23. Amo que coquetees conmigo

Iré escribiendo las actus del fin de semana por que me ocuparé muchisimo, en serio, ni podré respirar. Tambien necesito escribir hoy la actu de Coróname y Fuckin' Perfect. Tengo una vida de negocios celestiales muy ocupada(?)

* * *

Ese día decidimos salir todos a comer en grupo. Era un día de descanso. Ahí sentados en la mesa, todos reunidos estabas en un asiento frente al mío ya que Tanaka insistió en _"no querer ver de románticos a papá y mamá mientras comemos". _

-**Y estoy seguro que Kyoko-san me sonrió** –decía el más pequeño del grupo con un brillo en sus ojos.

-**Nee, si es cierto que a nosotros nos encanta Kyoko, que Asahi le teme a las mujeres** –entonces nuestra estrella comenzó a temblar con el comentario- **y que estos dos son una bonita pareja ¿Qué hay de los de primero?** –los cuatro más chicos casi escupen su comida, sobre todo Hinata quien tosía exageradamente.

-**No, no yo no….eso no se me da, yo solo quiero jugar vóley jajaja **–dijo nervioso recibiendo un golpe de Kageyama.

-**Oh, los pequeños son inexpertos en el amor** –ahora Tanaka aparecía con un aura que daba miedo. Me fijé en tus ojos, sonreías directamente hacia mi y tu pie empezó a subir y bajar sobre mi pierna ¿estabas coqueteándome?. Debo admitir que me puso nervioso. –**cuando lo necesiten les daremos consejos.**

-**Eh, en todo caso iríamos con ellos dos** –nos señaló con pereza Tsukishima – **ellos si han tenido una relación real y no basada en fantasías** –y así remató a Nishinoya y Tanaka quienes se deprimían. Mientras tú me hiciste un guiño, te sonreí.

-**Aún así no estoy interesado en saber esas cosas** –dijo nervioso Kageyama – **somos algo jóvenes y…**

-**¡Ah! No sigan con eso Suga, Daichi** –reprendió Tanaka llamando nuestra atención y la de todos- **a kilómetros se puede ver su coqueteo…**

-**Ooh…esto es tan vergonzoso como cuando vez a tus padres besarte** –dijo Nishinoya – **todo su amor nos hace recordar que el resto somos solteros.**

-**Lo siento chicos …**-dijiste tomando mi mano – **pero no tendría que recurrir a esto si ustedes no hubieran insistido en sentarnos separados...**

-**…solo lo hizo para molestarnos…**

-**…eres impresionante Suga….**

-**Bien, bien…cambia de lugar conmigo** –y así pude tomar mi lugar a tu lado y entrelazar tus manos más cómodamente mientras el tema cambiaba y todos reíamos abiertamente. Aun así conocí esa faceta de ti, esa habilidad que tienes para coquetear con tus expresiones.

Suga **AMO** que coquetees conmigo.


	24. Amo hablar por teléfono contigo

_!HEY! Este día madrugué para hacer unas compras y apenas me he tomado tiempo para escribir la actualización por que aquí Yisuscraist hijo de DEOS (?) o lo hizo ayer como prometió. So, aquí les va la actu._

* * *

Era impropio de nosotros mantenernos hasta altas horas despiertos pero decidimos esta vez romper la regla y quedarnos charlando. Ahí en el móvil, cada quien desde su pieza conversábamos de cosas casuales, anectodas desconocidas y todo lo que nos viniese a la mente.

-**Ya casi es la 1 de la mañana** -susurraste al auricular - **seguro estaremos cabeceando en clases**

-**Muy posiblemente pero valió la pena, nunca habíamos hablado hasta estas horas**. -reimos un momento y luego invadió el silencio -quisiera tanto que estuvieras aquí.

-**Daichi...** -escuché un suspiro de tu parte- **quisiera tanto estar contigo...**

-**Prometo robarte algún día** -y escuché que volviste a reír - **y no hablo de solo un día...**

-**Eh..**..-casi podía sentir tu nerviosismo al escuchar eso, y si, sonaba como una promesa.

-**Entonces ¿Vamos a empezar con el ritual de "cuelga tu"?** -reí, no imaginaba que hariamos algo así.

-**No es necesario,ya vamos a dormir...**

-**Bien..**.-y nos quedamos un momento ahi sin decir nada, escuchando solo la respiración del otro -**dulces sueños... te quiero, Suga.**

-**... yo también te quiero Daichi. **

Y esa fue la primera vez que lo decía tan abierta y sinceramente aunque la próxima vez lo haré de frente viendo tu sonrojo, tu temblar y todo de ti.

Suga **AMO** hablar contigo por teléfono.


	25. Amo hacerte cosquillas

_Casi no he dormido, pero aquí traigo la actualización. Hoy es un día feliz, que tengan un día feliz también._

* * *

-**¿De verdad vas a empezar este juego?** –reí, retrocediste lentamente hasta chocar con la pared. Tragaste seco y apretaste las manos.

-**Daichi, no lo hagas**…-susurraste apretando los labios.

-**Llevas tiempo provocándome**…-dije serio acercando mis manos hacia ti, ya no tenías escapatoria, era ahora o nunca.

-**No… por favor**….-y mis manos palparon tu cintura y abriste los ojos sorprendido emitiendo una risa, una que se intensificaba con cada movimiento – **no, no quiero cosquillas jajajaja –reías dulcemente intentando librarte en vano.**

-**oh si, te lo mereces por decirme osito frente a todos …**.-proseguí con mi batalla de cosquillas mientras te retorcías sujetándote de mí para alejarme, no iba a ceder, no ahora que reías tan abiertamente.

-**Ba…basta, no puedo más jajaja** –recargaste tu rostro en mi pecho riendo sonoramente y mi ataque cesó, tu risa disminuyó pero no dejaste de aferrarte a mí –**eres cruel, Daichi**

-**Si ser cruel te hace reir así entonces lo seré siempre** –alcé tu rostro y un beso, uno corto.

Suga **AMO** hacerte cosquillas.


	26. Amo acariciarte

_Es lunes, AH. Me gustaría seguir durmiendo pero aquí estamos trabajando duro y durando en el trabajo. Espero que tengan una hermosa semana._

* * *

Estábamos sentados charlando con Nishinoya, últimamente se le veía levemente decaído pero insistía en estar bien. Nuestras manos entrelazadas ahí recargados en el barandal de la azotea escolar.

-**Sabes que cualquier cosa puedes contar con nosotros** – emitiste. Nishinoya asintió y sonrió más abiertamente.

-**Si, pero no se preocupen no es nada.** –se tallaba los cabellos. Yo con mi mano libre acariciaba tu brazo mientras seguíamos viendo al más bajo, eras tan suave.

-**No podemos no preocuparnos, eres importante** –le dije, Noya ha reído.

-**Bien, bien mamá, papá** –levantó una mano como mohín de despedida – **me voy a buscar a Asahi, nos vemos** –y salió corriendo dejándonos ahí solos en la azotea.

-**Nos dijo mamá y papá** –asentiste sonriendo- **confío en tu instinto de pensar que algo le pasa pero si no me lo dijeras tu no lo habría notado** –y seguía acariciando tu brazo, era tan blanco y fino como la seda.

-**Lo sé por eso te lo digo… y creo saber que tiene** –giraste un poco tu cuerpo y nos miramos. Me acerqué para acariciar tu mejilla y cerraste los ojos.

-**¿Me lo dirás?** –negaste con la cabeza y seguí con el tacto –**te perdono por esta vez…**-me queje y abriste los ojos con una curva en los labios mientras mis dedos se paseaban por tu mejilla. Me encanta poder darte esas caricias.

Suga **AMO** acariciarte


	27. Amo tus ideas

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, no puedo creer que ya pasamos la cuarta parte de la historia, faltan más de 70 drabbles y espero que ustedes, los que no comentan, lo estén disfrutando por que los que dejan reviews ya se que lo hacen, pillos(?) Buen martes!_

* * *

-**Podríamos ir al descampado que está cerca del rio** –sugeriste y yo solo me quedé pensativo.

-**¿Como una cita de película donde nos juraremos mil cosas?** –me diste una palmadita en la espalda mostrándote irritado.

-**Sabes cómo desanimar a uno, Daichi**

**-Jajaja lo siento pero no necesitas un hermoso lugar para prometerme cosas** –me pellizcaste con tu dulzura y solo pude quejarme.-ah…

-**Sé que no lo necesito, no diré nada presuroso y espero que tú tampoco lo hagas** –frunciste el entrecejo y asentí- **no somos como los personajes de películas, aún estamos chicos.**

-**Lo sé, lo sé.**

-**Solo quiero aprovechar los días que viva contigo** –bajaste un poco la mirada avergonzado. Entrelace tu mano y sonreí.

-**No digas que no me harás promesas para después decir algo tan dulce…**-me acerqué mucho a ti, deposité un beso en tu mejilla-**…luego me será imposible dejarte ir.**

-**¡Daichi!** –otro pequeño golpe- **dime si te gusta la idea … quiero ir a ese lugar.**

-**Me encanta. Yo paso por ti, ponte más guapo** –un pequeño beso en la frente deposité para emprender la huida – **si me convence lo que veo te prometo todo lo que quieras** –y escapé antes de que lanzaras otra queja dejándote sorprendido.

No importa donde desearas estar, a donde quisieras que te llevase siempre es una buena idea estar contigo tomados de la mano hasta ver la noche caer sin necesidad de pensar mucho en el futuro.

Suga **AMO** tus ideas.


	28. Amo tu forma de comer

_¿Si ya saben que este fic es demasiado dulce para que lo leen? Ha, masoquistas(?) Pero con nada están bien. Hago angst y sufren, hago romance shonen ai superomantico y sufren...solo el hard no las hace sufrir...bueno si, también sufren con eso... ¿por que sufren? ;A;! Jajajaja. Espero que sufran la actu. _

* * *

Ahí sentados en el descampado mirábamos como el cielo empezaba a teñirse del naranja de nuestros uniformes deportivos. Comíamos un bento que habias preparado extra para la ocasión y sin necesidad de decir mucho mirábamos el cielo reflejarse en el agua, los dos juntos, cómodos. Los torneos ya estaban a la vuelta de la esquina al igual que nuestra graduación, lo que pasara después de eso era incierto para ambos y no habíamos querido tocar tema. Un pedazo del bento que tenia forma de pulpo tocó mi boca, te miré y sonreíste.

-**Di aah…**-me dijiste y yo alcé una ceja. Abrí los labios y fui alimentado por ti. Eso era nuevo, se sentía bien, me sentía más feliz. Tomé otro pedazo de comida y lo puse en tus labios. Cerraste los ojos y lo comiste masticando suavemente.

-**Te ha quedado muy rico, Suga. No sabía que eras bueno cocinando** – volví a poner un poco en tus labios, incluso esa forma de comer que tienes lucía muy armoniosa.

-**He aprendido porque a veces lo hago yo para no molestar a mis padres** –comiste un poco más y suspiraste recargando tu frente en mi hombro. –**cuando quieras cocinaré para ti.**

-**¿Y comerás conmigo?** –asentiste y te aferraste más a mí. En días como estos donde estamos así sentados sintiendo tu aroma pienso que no puedo imaginar más allá de ti, a veces me asusta y a veces me encanta como es que detalles como verte comer me fascinan.

-**Cuando vayamos al torneo cocinaré algo para ti** –tomaste un poco más de comida con los dedos, ignoraste los palillos y pusiste la mitad en tus labios y la otra mitad en los míos. Sonreíste, dulce y suave como tus platillos.

Suga **AMO** verte comer.


	29. Amo estar a tu lado

_111 reviews, !Muchisimas gracias! 29 dabbles y aun nos faltan, gracias por seguir esta locura._

* * *

Era hora de viajar al torneo, los camiones listos, maletas listas y los nervios a flor de piel. Algunos animados, otros nerviosos y tu resplandeciente. Subí al camión pero por cosas diversas terminé sentado solo y tú a lado de Tanaka.

-**ah…-**un suspiro mientras el vehículo empezaba a andar, me hubiera gustado viajar a tu lado, que durmieras en mi hombro, tomar tu mano pero no quería incomodar a los chicos que jugaban, cantaban y hacían diversas burlas como niños pequeños.

-**¿Por qué tan solitario?** –apareciste con una sonrisa y tomaste lugar a mi lado.

-**Mi dulce pareja está en otro lugar** –reiste y te aproximaste a mi recargando tu cuerpo en el mio.

-**Eh, ¿entonces puedo acompañarte?** –susurraste y me causó gracia tus intentos de seducirme.

-**Bueno si él no se entera está bien** –reíste entrelazando tus dedos con los míos y besando mi mejilla. Estando así, abrazándote mientras te recargabas en mi hombro me sentí más completo.

-**Eres un malvado infiel** - reí, bese tu frente y nos quedamos así el resto del camino. Sería nuestro último torneo juntos pero lo disfrutaríamos al máximo.

No puedo imaginar el día en que yo deba estar lejos de ti, porque me gusta estar así a tu lado.

Suga **AMO** estar a tu lado


	30. Amo tus celos

_Algunos se quieren robar a Suga, otros a Daichi pero yo me quiero robar a quien escribe estos drabbles :foreveralone: -se roba- ~! Este capitulo se basa en el encuentro de Daichi con su exnovio digo...examigo cuyo nombre no recuerdo-y-yisus-tiene-pereza-de-buscar...FELIZ VIERNES._

* * *

Fue bueno encontrar una cara conocida en este lugar. Muchas memorias de nuestras vivencias me abordaron y charlar con él fue como volver a los viejos tiempos aunque ahora éramos rivales.

-**¿Mmh? ¿Y Suga?** –pregunté al equipo tras volver de la charla con mi amigo.

-**Eh, pues fue por algo de beber, creo** –respondió Tanaka quien se mantenía muy cerca de Shimizu para evitar que fuese acosada.

-**Ya, iré por él. Necesitamos revisar algunos detalles con el entrenador** –dicho esto me adentré en los pasillos del complejo y te encontré sentado a lado de la máquina de sodas cerca de ahí. -**¿Suga?**

-**Hey…**-dijiste alzando la vista, no te veías de ánimos.

-**¿Te sientes bien?** –dudaste un poco, apretaste los labios y negaste.

-**No es importante** –no pude evitar preocuparme. Me acerqué a ti y me puse en cuclillas para verte desde abajo.

-**Es importante por ser tú** –me viste a los ojos y buscaste palabras para hablar.

-**Creo…creo que me sentí algo celoso …-**desviaste la mirada y me sorprendí escucharte decir eso, fue tan dulce- pero no estoy enojado solo me preocupé un poco y…

-**Suga…**-tome tu mano y me volviste a ver- **perdón por preocuparte pero a estas alturas debes saber que solo tengo ojos para ti.**

-**Me alegra que lo digas** –bajaste la cabeza con una sonrisa y besé tu frente. No debías de preocuparte, solo tú me haces sentir completo.

Suga **AMO** tus celos.


	31. Amo tus pies

_Admito que hoy casi olvido la actu...las actus...es que he despertado y tuve que limpiar victima de unas posibles visitas entonces el tiempo voló. Aquí les dejo esta actualización y Fuckin' Perfect tal vez tarde unas cuantas horas más._

* * *

El partido había sido agotador tanto física como mentalmente. Las respiraciones agitadas, el sudor, el cansancio solo se vieron compensados con un baño y tirarnos en los frescos futones. Te vi recostar la cabeza en un almohadón cubriéndote el rostro con el brazo. Sonreí, me acerqué y puse tus pies sobre mis piernas sorprendiéndote.

-**Daichi, me asustaste…**-reíste aun recostado mientras mis manos juegan con tus dedos.

-**Relájate, ya ha pasado el partido** –empecé a acariciar con suavidad tus pies tan claros y lisos. Relajaste la expresión sintiendo mis dedos.

-**Sí, no fue como si hiciera mucho ¿sabes? …**

-**Que estés con nosotros es mucho y debes estar cansado emocionalmente** –alzaste los hombros y asentiste.

-**Solo me preocupan …es normal** –masajee tu planta con suavidad.

-Claro, muy normal mamá cuervo –soltaste una risa y te sentaste aproximándote a mí. Deje de ver tus pies y miré tus ojos.

-**Daichi yo…yo te….te quiero mucho** …-susurraste esto último avergonzado, mi corazón se iba a salir y aun asi no pude dejar de acariciar esa parte en automático mientras procesaba palabras.

-**También te quiero, Suga….**

Suga **AMO** tus pies.


	32. Amo que hagas de las pequeñas cosas

_Hola! Hoy no parece un buen día, el cielo está nublado y tengo la ropa tendida. Ah. Al menos mi novia me traerá comida ! 9-u-9 Espero que disfruten la actu de titulo largo._

* * *

—**Mira, Daichi** —estábamos sentados en las bancas en medio del estadio donde jugábamos esperando nuestro turno para jugar. Alzaste la mano ante mí y fijé mi vista pero no vi nada.

—**¿Qué es?...**

—**Mira bien, tengo un pequeño lunar en el dedo anular** —y si, justo en la parte baja del dedo, casi invisible reposaba un pequeño lunar.

—**Supongo que tienes muchos de esos** —reíste y negaste con la cabeza.

—**Presta atención**—tomaste mi mano, la opuesta a la que me mostraste y señalaste mi dedo anular. Un poco más arriba que el tuyo y de diferente tamaño reposaba una mancha negra.

—**Nunca la había notado…**

—**Yo si, por eso es grandioso ¿No? Tenemos prácticamente la misma marca** —la curva de tus labios se vio mucho más hermosa e intensa. Las dos marcas adornaban nuestros dedos y me pareció como algo tan pequeño podía hacernos tan felices.

Suga **AMO** que hagas de las cosas pequeñas algo impresionante.


	33. Amo tu aroma

_Es lunes, estoy en el trabajo como siempre dando lo mejor de mi /+-+/. Ah. Que tengan una excelente semana y no secuestren ni a Suga ni a Daichi, lectores pls _! (?)_

* * *

En un momento de descuido para todos te abracé, te sorprendiste pero no te negaste solo te quedaste estático, expectante. Cerré los ojos pegando mi rostro a tu cabello casi sintiendo como sonreías.

—**¿Pasa algo?** —negué con la cabeza aun en esa posición. Te giraste y me abrazaste mirándole a los ojos, yo mirando a los tuyos —**podrían vernos los jugadores de otros equipos.**

—**Que nos vean así sabrán que no pueden pensarte de un modo inadecuado** —alzaste una ceja.

—**¿Modo inadecuado? ¿Daichi me piensa de un modo inadecuado? **—dijiste con inocencia fingida y solo me alerté excusándome.

—**No, no es eso. No, ¡Suga!** —empezaste a reír y yo contigo aun avergonzado. Volví a clavar mi rostro en tu cabello y sentí ese aroma peculiar tuyo.

—**¿Mh?**

—**Hueles como a flores. Es relajante** —te aferraste más a mí y volviste a sonreír.

Suga **AMO** tu aroma.

(Uh, pensamientos inadecuados ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))


	34. Amo tu instinto

_Les había prometido que insinuaría a una pareja y según ya había dado una señal de quienes eran pero aquí se va a ver con más claridad. No profundizaré en ellos pero ahí estarán a la par haciendo su propia historia. Disfruten el capitulo. _

* * *

—**¿Te preocupa algo, Suga? No has tocado tu comida** —saliste de tus pensamientos y me miraste fijo

—**¿Aun piensas en lo de tus padres?**

—**No, no es eso. Eso lo resolveremos juntos ¿no?** —asentí dándote un par de caricias en la espalda.

—**¿Entonces? ¿De que se trata?** —suspiraste y jugaste con tus manos.

—**Tal vez te parezca raro pero estoy algo preocupado por Nishinoya…**

—**No importa cuantos vegetales coma es difícil que crezca...**—me diste un pequeño golpe en la rodilla y me eché a reír —**lo siento.**

—**Es solo que se lo que siente por Asahi, está en una etapa confusa de su vida y a pesar de mostrarse con una sonrisa siento que no la está pasando tan bien** —tenías razón, desde que lo supimos hace unos días pudimos ver un lado más triste de la vida de Noya.

—**Estará bien, tiene nuestros hombros para desahogarse y ojalá no sea el caso …**

—**Ojalá…** —soltaste un quejido y te recargaste en mi hombro. A veces eres tan maternal con nuestros amigos que todos te ven como una figura materna aunque te extrañe y el que seas así me encanta.

Suga **AMO** tu instinto.


	35. Amo dormir abrazándote

_Es de esos días en los que todo mundo anda activo y yo tengo cara de que voy a morir en cualquier momento... que tengan un bonito miércoles._

* * *

Otro día más en el torneo. Caí exhausto en la habitación donde todos dormíamos al igual que otros de nuestros compañeros. Los de la banca daban masaje, charlaban y felicitaban por el gran esfuerzo. Llegaste a mi y empezaste a dar un suave masaje en las piernas.

—**Hicieron un gran esfuerzo todos chicos, estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes** —y aun en el cansancio sonreímos complacidos por tus palabras —**ahora a dormir, mañana será un nuevo día**—un "ossu" colectivo llegó y empezaron a acomodarse en sus futones. Las luces se apagaron, sentía invadirme el sueño, abordarme cerrando los ojos y giré a un lado viendo tu preocupación.

—**¿Estas bien?** —susurré y asentiste con una sonrisa. Te conozco mejor que antes, se que ese rostro es el que pones cuando temes que nuestros cuerpos no resistan la presión de tantos juegos seguidos pero estaremos bien. Me levanté adolorido, ya algunos dormían y hasta Tanaka roncaba sin pudor. Levanté la cobija que me cubría y di un par de palmadas. Te sonrojaste en extremo, dudaste pero a finla arrastrándote levemente sin hacer ruido te metiste entre mis cobijas, dentro de mi abrazo.

—**Daichi…**—te hice un mohín para guardar silencio, no quería que los demás nos escucharan. Un beso silencioso, mis brazos rodeándote, sintiéndote.

—**Buenas noches…**—y dormimos así aferrados uno al otro, descansé como nunca había hecho sintiendo tus manos nerviosas aferradas a mi pijama.

Despertar, verte ahí aun y darte un beso en la frente. Suga, creo que estoy muy enamorado de ti.

Suga **AMO** dormir abrazándote


	36. Amo que te rías de mi

_El día de hoy huele a que no será bueno por que empezó mal pero aun así con mis ánimos escribí esto. Debería dedicarme a escribir, el mundo se puede destruir afuera pero siempre me sale inspiración jaja. Buen día para ustedes._

* * *

Esa mañana que despertaste parpadeaste lentamente, con pereza. Te sonreí, enfocaste la vista, miraste a otro punto reconociendo el lugar y luego a mi. Así por un largo rato hasta que emitiste una risa leve.

—**Buenos días —**te cubriste los labios mirando a otro punto y te pegaste a mi pecho haciendo ruidos graciosos —**¿Pasa algo, Suga?**

Negaste con la cabeza aferrándote a mi pijama mientras en mi pecho contenías la risa ahogándola entre mi tela. Alcé una ceja mientras te movías riendo por lo bajo intentando atrapar aire y no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar al resto.

—**Es que… ah..**—no podías hablar, pedías tiempo con la mano y volvías a tus risas. —**Esto es genial.**

—**¿Qué es genial?** —me levanté un poco recargando mi cabeza en mi brazo. Alzaste la vista con las mejillas rojas y una lagrima en uno de tus ojos mientras reías bajo.

—**Tu cabello es un lío, luces muy gracioso Daichi** —ahí recostado viéndome desde lo bajo con una mano cubriendo tus labios me parecías de lo más encantador aunque te estuvieses riendo de mi.

—**Ya, yo también te deseo un buen día…**

—**Lo siento, no pude evitarlo** —hablábamos entre susurros, jalaste de mi camisa y me diste un pequeño beso dentro del cual reíste para acomodar mis cabellos con tus dedos. Debo seguir soñando pero hoy te amo más.

Suga **AMO** que te rías de mí.


	37. Amo tus estornudos

_¿Es gracioso que cuando escribía este oneshot casi estornudo? Ah. Ya dejen de querer robarse a Suga o Daichi! Ellos deben estar juntos, en todo caso llévense a los dos. Shaoi en vivo. _

_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) _

* * *

Recuerdo aquel día de limpieza en el gimnasio después de toda la conmoción de un par de partidos decidimos venir a tomar nuestro "descanso" arreglando un poco el lugar. Aquel cuarto con polvo, desorden y objetos diversos era nuestra misión.

—**Veamos….**—tome una toalla que estaba al fondo de una pila de cosas y la sacudí un poco empezando a toser por la gran nube de polvo.

—**Eso tiene demasiado…..de….**—entrecerraste los ojos e hiciste una mueca muy tierna para después estornudar cubriéndote los labios. Fue un estornudo adorable que me arrancó una sonrisa —** N…No te rías de…de…**—volviste a estornudar sin poder terminar la frase.

—**Jajaja, lo siento…lo siento es que suena muy gracioso **—intentaste reprenderme y volviste a estornudar así que decidí abrir la puerta para que salieras un momento mientras te tallabas la nariz.

—**Eres cruel…**—reíste mientras me mirabas.

—**No lo soy es solo que no se como lo logras** —alzaste la vista confuso —**que inclusive cosas tan casuales como esas me parecen hermosas cuando se trata de ti…** —tus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y miraste a otro punto.

—**Daichi…**—te miré fijo pero tu seguias sin verme —**yo te… te a…**—y antes de poder decir más otro estornudo se hizo presente. — **¡Ah!**

—**Jajaja, vamos vamos… no quiero que enfermes…**—y nos alejamos del lugar para que pudieras respirar con tranquilidad. Inclusive las cosas tan comunes son fenomenales a tu lado.

Suga **AMO** tus estornudos.


	38. Amo tu lunar

_¿Creyeron que no habría actualización? Pues aquí está! Una disculpa, los fines de semana me ocupo temprano y como recompensa les traigo un capitulo un poco más intenso en cuanto a besos, ahora verán que estos chicos están cada capitulo volviéndose más activos (?) . Disfruten_

* * *

Un momento a solas detrás del gimnasio cuando todos se fueron, a veces la pasábamos ahí conversando hasta que era muy tarde y debíamos ir a casa. Esa era la clase de recuerdos y momentos que los chicos y chicas de nuestra edad hacían pero para mí disfrutarlos contigo me bastaba y sobraba. Algunos besos, abrazos, susurros. Muchas veces tenía ganas de besarte hasta caer rendido y solo en momentos así podía hacerlo.

—**Suga ¿Estás bien?** — pregunté preocupado, no quería que el besarte así te incomodara. Asentiste apenado y pegaste tu frente a la mía.

—**Estoy bien es solo que nunca había besado así**…—te miré, a esos ojos hermosos y fijé mi vista en el lunar que tenías bajo uno de ellos acariciándolo con una sonrisa. —**D…disculpa se que no soy un experto besando pero hago lo que puedo por seguirte el ritmo y yo…**

—**Descuida, me gusta justo así…** —besé encima de ese lunar y cerraste el ojo por instinto —**me gusta como luce este lunar.**

—**¿Eh? ¿En serio?** — acariciaste la zona y parpadeaste viéndome.

—**Sí, te da personalidad… quiero** —volví a besar el mismo y ahora cerraste los dos ojos —**quiero ser el único que pueda besarlo.**

Asentiste rodeándome con tus brazos y me quedé con los labios pegados en esa área, hay cosas por las que soy egoísta y no compartiría con nadie más.

Suga **AMO** tu lunar.


	39. Amo que pienses en mi

_Justo ayer que escribi lo del lunar me di cuenta que el mio està creciendo considerablemente. Tengo algunos, justo tengo el mismo que el de Suga solo que creo que en el ojo opuesto. Me gustan los personajes que tienen esa caracteristica como Nitori o Art. Buen Domingo._

* * *

—**¡Daichi!**—Tanaka llegó al gimnasio a paso precipitoso. —**No te alarmes pero Suga….**

—**¿Qué pasa con Suga?** —me puse de pie alerta, su voz sonaba preocupada y solo no pude estar tranquilo.

—**Él se ha caído…**

—**¿Qué?** —dejé la botella de agua de lado y corrí hacia afuera muy asustado.

—**Te dije que no te alarmes el esta bien….**—pude escuchar a Tanaka gritar mientras iba detrás de mi y solo unos pasos fuera del gimnasio estabas sentado en el piso con una sonrisa muy divertido.

—**¿Qué sucedió?** —tomaste aire y empezaste a hablar.

—**Estaba algo distraído y tropecé** —dijiste restándole importancia.

—**Fue muy gracioso Daichi—dijo Nishinoya** —estaba por las nubes y tropezó con sus propios pies y ¡pum! De sentaderas.

—**¿Te lastimaste?** —me incliné mas tranquilo para ayudarte a levantarte. Tomaste mi mano y como si nada te pusiste de pie negando con la cabeza.

—**Estoy bien, disculpen por preocuparlos…** —los chicos asintieron y algunos fueron entrando al gimnasio dejándonos atrás. —**esto me pasa por tu causa.**

—**¿Eh?** —cuando al fin estuvimos solos diste un paso cerca de mi y susurraste a mi oído.

—**Me distraigo por pensar en ti….**

Y sonríe como tu lo hacías hace un momento y aun cuando puede parecer peligroso me gusta.

Suga **AMO** que pienses en mi.


	40. Amo tus pestañas

_Me estoy quedando sin pestañas...diganle a mi hijos que los amo -se muere(?)- YA LLEGAMOS A 40 DRABBLES. Gracias a su apoyo nos faltan 60 ¿Les está gustando? Disfruten la actualización! _

* * *

—**No había notado algo** —susurré captando tu atención.

—**¿Qué es?** —preguntaste deteniendo tu paso. Ahí en medio de la calle faltando poco para llegar a tu casa te observé.

—**Cierra los ojos** —dudoso lo hiciste y te observé fijo. Tomé tus mejillas y te tensaste pero yo solo te miré así por un largo rato.

—**¿Pasa algo, Daichi? —**negué y sonreí.

—**Tienes pestañas largas…**—pasé un dedo por ellas viendo cómo se removían como cerdas y retomaban su antiguo lugar.

—**¿De verdad? No lo había not…**—te silencie con un beso suave, corto —**Daichi, podrían vernos…**—susurraste avergonzado mirando a todos lados.

—**Lo siento, no pude contenerme** —y así era a veces, cuando lucias encantador solo no podía detener mi impulso…para tu mala suerte siempre luces encantador.

Suga **AMO** tus pestañas.


	41. Amo que no te canses de mi

_¿Que si como le hago para escribir estas cosas tan cursis? No lo se, en persona soy de "hey, tus panties me asustan, quitatelas :I" -lectores enamorados de Yisus en 3...2..1-(?) Si, es mejor decir las cosas en claro. Okno jajajajaja. En realidad me da pena decir las cosas cursis que pienso por eso escribo fics (y si llego a decir algo meloso me apeno, gritoneo y escapo(?)). Espero que disfruten el capitulo y estoy enamorándome de sus reviews -se casa con ellos(?)-_

* * *

—**Daichi, perdón por hacerte esperar** —llegaste corriendo con el cabello alborotado. Una mochila en tu espalda, ropa común. —**me fue difícil llegar a tiempo.**

—**Descuida, no llevo mucho tiempo aquí** —dije aunque eso era una pequeña mentira, había llegado antes de tiempo para verte llegar —**aunque estoy algo sorprendido…**

—**¿Qué cosa?**

—**Nos vemos toda la semana y aun así pides verme los fines de semana** —arqueaste una ceja —**no, no es malo me encanta pero temo que un día…**

—**Sawamura Daichi…**—me reprendiste con un pellizco en las mejillas —**borra esas ideas de tu cabeza…**

—**Pero si no he dicho nada…**—tuve que sobarme la mejilla aunque el pellizco había sido muy noble, muy delicado pero me gustó fingir dolor para después recibir un beso tuyo en la zona.

—**Pero se lo que vas a decirme… piensas que me hartaré de verte a diario y no es así** —sonreíste con esa dulzura tan tuya —**nada me hace más feliz que estar contigo.**

—**Suga….**—susurré. No me importó estar en medio de la calle, aun así voltee rápidamente y te robé un beso. —**me alegra escuchar eso.**

—**Y a mí me alegra estar a tu lado…**

Suga **AMO** que no te canses de mí.


	42. Amo tus manos

_Estuve pensando y no pude dormir anoche por ello(?) que las personas que quieren robarse a Daichi son pasivas y las que quieren robarse a Suga son activas. Si, es un test psicológico certificado por la Universidad del Yaoi donde Yisus es un Doctor en Ciencias del Lemon(?). Disfruten la actu._

* * *

—**Bueno, me voy a casa…**—susurraste cuando llegamos al punto en que nuestros caminos se dividen. Cuando ibas a partir tomé tu mano y giraste sorprendido —**¿Pasa algo?**

—**Me gustaría …** —callé, tal vez era mucho pedir. Solo entrelacé tus dedos y nos quedamos serios un momento.

—**Es peligroso, pueden vernos** —susurraste aferrándote a mi mano, estiraste la otra y la tomaste mirando alrededor. —**Solo un poco, ¿bien? **—asentí y caminamos torpemente tomados de ambas manos hasta un pequeño rincón, nada cómodo, y nos besamos. Tan dulce, tan suave, tan corto y perfecto.

—**Gracias…**—sonreí acariciando tus palmas, asentiste y recargaste tu cabeza en mi hombro mientras nuestros dedos jugaban. Alcé una de tus manos y la vi —**es tan suave.**

—**¿En serio?** —asentí y puse mi mejilla en ella. No me gustaba despedirme de ti cada día, si por mi fuera te llevaría conmigo todos los días. Ahí en medio de la noche y con tus suaves manos en mi rostro sentí que llegaría el día en que prometería nunca decirte adiós.

Suga **AMO** tus manos.


	43. Amo jugar a tu lado

_Yo siempre leo sus reviews y me hacen el día así que hablaremos de algunos del episodio pasado. __**Shiori**__ dice que robaría a Suga para hacer yuri...ahora tengo la imagen de Suga fem y me caso señores, me casaría con ella, sin duda. También __**ssspoky**__ me pregunta que es ella si quiere robarse a Noya y Asahi, te hace fujoshi...muy fujoshi o fudanshi, depende u know.__** Cerezo de luna**__ me dejo un mensaje sobre los matrimonios igualatorios, su pasividad inminente y su ingreso a la Universidad del Yaoi. Bueno, en mi país es legal en algunos lugares, no donde vivo pero la gente viaja para casarse. Las inscripciones a la U están abiertas. Disfruten las actus y gracias por sus reviews. _

* * *

El balón caía, todos en posición para el combate. Un pequeño golpe para recibir el tiro, había alguien en quien confío para ganar este encuentro.

—**¡Suga!** —asentiste, retrocediste y diste el toque exacto enviándola a nuestra estrella.

—**Hazlo, Asahi —**el asintió. Un salto certero, un golpe justo en el punto para dar en el espacio vacío de la cancha opuesta. El tiempo acaba y hemos vencido. Cansados, expectantes, mirándonos entre todos y al final solo queda celebrar chocando las palmas. Corrí hacia ti, me detuve y sonreí.

—**Lo hiciste muy bien…**—susurré.

—**Lo hicimos —**me acomodaste la camisa con un amor, con delicadeza y revolviste un poco mis cabellos.

—**Lo hicimos…**—susurré entrecerrando la mirada y aun cuando fuéramos vistos te rodee con los brazos por la cintura. El equipo contrario nos observó extrañados y nuestros compañeros sonreían. Pusiste tus brazos en mi hombro y te apreté con fuerza con felicidad, con emoción. Realmente habíamos vencido y me di cuenta que soy afortunado de ganar, de compartir este momento a lado de la persona que amo.

—**Gracias por confiar en mí, Daichi** —y reí, pude sentir que llorabas un poco al recargar tu cabeza en mi hombro pues sé que extrañabas jugar, porque sé que amas hacerlo junto a tu familia.

Suga **AMO** jugar a tu lado.


	44. Amo tu cariño a los animales

_Entre los diferentes y bonitos reviews que recibí me casaron con __**SugaFem!**__ (Gracias, ella es encantadora y una gran esposa 3) hubo gente que quiere entrar a la __**Universidad del Yaoi**__ (son bienvenidas) y alguien me habló sobre como explicar a su novio que le gusta el __**yaoi.**__ Bueno, no digas que es por el sexo entre dos hombres, di que te gustan las historias de amor prohibidos y socialmente mal vistos en donde dos sujetos buscan sacar un romance adelante. Para mi suerte a mi novia y a mi nos gusta el yaoi. Por ahi hay una amenaza de robarse a los ukes y celar a los semes, todo un plan malefico y elaborado ¿uh? pero no contaban con la heterosexualidad de __**Tanaka**__ que va a defender a sus amigos __**!HORRAA!.**__ Tambien me pidieron cosas más subidas de tono, tal vez despues del cap 50 primero disfruten de un tierno romance. Gracias por sus reviews -los abraza todos- disfruten el cap._

* * *

—**Espera, Daichi…**—detuviste tu paso y corriste hacia una pequeña caja junto a la banqueta. Me detuve a observarte y de la misma sacaste un pequeño gato —**pobrecillo.**

—**¿Un pequeño abandonado?** —me acerqué y vi al felino grisáceo con ojos miel, extrañamente familiar.

—**Me encantaría llevarlo pero a mamá le causa alergia… **—suspiraste pegando tu nariz a la del felino, algo adorable, una faceta nueva a mi lista.

—**¿Qué se le va a hacer? Vamos** —pusiste una expresión muy triste, solo pude sonreír —**no te pongas así, yo cuidaré del pequeño Koushi** —tus ojos brillaron levemente y después me reprendieron.

—**¿Cómo que Koushi?**

—**Pues me recuerda a ti** —acaricié al gatito y este se restregó en mi mano —**¿vez? Me adora.**

—**Empezaré a celar a un gatito…** —besé tu frente y te rodee con los brazos con el pequeño gato entre nosotros.

—**Nah, le explicaré que lo nuestro es imposible** —y soltaste una leve carcajada mientras íbamos a casa con una nueva mascota en brazos.

Suga **AMO** tu cariño a los animales.


	45. Amo caminar a tu lado

_Rechacé una invitación a salir por que dije "Oh no, tengo que actualizar fics" jajaja Buen día. Entre sus reviews me pidieron la bendición para un examen Mucha Suerte __**Cereso de Luna**__, espero que te vaya de maravilla. __**Ssspocky**__ por su parte me puso __**"Suga AMO tus gemidos"**__ no, eso no está en la lista de cosas que ama [pero si los amará lo sé]. __**ShoriOrihara**__ pregunta donde será mi luna de miel, es abajo de tu cama Shiori~! __**Lucia-nami14**__ me pregunta si podría hacer un fic con sus Oc's pero lamentablemente no los hago ¿por que? No se, tomar un personaje que alguien haya creado y hacer mi versión de él es un arma de doble filo por eso nunca hago fics con ocs ajenos solo con propios !Gracias por la consideración!. Disfruten la actualización._

* * *

Apenas ese día noté algo increible. Dentro de las muchas cosas que yo y solo yo tenía el privilegio de hacer tal vez la menos valorada por otros pero importante para mi era que todos los días caminaba a tu lado hasta esa intersección para partir cada quien a casa. Desde que nuestros compañeros supieron lo nuestro decidieron dejar ese espacio para que ambos pasaramos un rato a solas y conversar pero ese día cuando nos despedimos me detuviste.

—**Daichi…** —susurraste tomando de mi camisa. Giré para verte con una ceja arriba extrañado. —**¿Me puedes acompañar a casa?**

—**¿Eh?** —parpadee confuso —** ¿No tendrás problemas con tus padres?**

—**No pienses mal solo quiero que camines conmigo hasta mi casa…** —miraste a otro punto apenado.

—**No pienso cosas malas solo… si me ven dejarte en el umbral ellos podrían sospechar** —suspiré y tu después de mí.

—**Planeo decirles pronto**…—me helé por un momento, ¿Hablar con sus padres sobre lo nuestro? —** no…no aún pero tal vez pronto… por eso no temo que te vean conmigo.**

—**Si es tu decisión estoy contigo**…—besé tu frente y tomé tu mano. Temblabas ligeramente al caminar y así partimos a tu hogar.

No nos vieron en esa ocasión pero pediste ir conmigo así a partir de ese día sin importar lo que dijeran los demás y determinado a enfrentar esto a mi lado.

Suga **AMO** caminar a tu lado.


	46. Amo que seas feliz

_Hoy no tenía ánimos de actualizar -se cae el cielo- pero soy incapaz de fallarles un día. Agradezco sus reviews y bueno revisando me doy cuenta que más de uno [y en este caso en particular de una chica con nombre Veilchen] me dicen que leen este fic en el móvil ya sea camino a trabajo o a la escuela o en esos lugares. Bueno, me halagan solo no lo hagan en plena calle puede ser peligroso. Yo una vez leía un fic de Azuna en el camion y sufrí un mareo taaaan grande por estar con la vista en el movil que tuve que bajarme. Ah, fue vergonzoso pero me mareo facilmente. Muchas gracias a Dany-chan y Gaby-chan [es un solo usuario, que curioso nombre] y a Shia1624 por su apoyo. Disfruten la actu. _

* * *

Ese día comiendo bento solo pude concentrarme en tus expresiones. Sonreíste inconsciente y me miraste.

—**¿Sucede algo?** —negaste con la cabeza y dejaste la comida de lado.

—**Es solo que ahora siento muy en claro las cosas** —levantó los hombros —**sé que decirles a mis padres atraerá problemas pero no me quitará la felicidad de estar contigo…**

—**Ósea que ¿No importa que te digan seguirás siendo feliz a mi lado?** —me acerqué y hundí mi nariz entre tus hebras plateadas.

—**Sí, esa es la decisión que tomé y espero que compartan algún día esta felicidad conmigo**…—susurraste.

—**Lo harán, eventualmente lo harán.**

—**Daichi… cuando llegue ese día quisiera estar contigo por algo….algo que necesito decirte solo espera hasta ese día ¿Está bien?** —tomaste mis manos y asentí.

—**Estaré contigo… lo prometo**. —y en ese momento al ver tu felicidad y tu sonrojo entendí que había nacido una de las causas que le dan sentido a mi vida.

Suga **AMO** que seas feliz.


	47. Amo verte asustado

_Lunes, voy a morir...mueran conmigo. Quiero morir hoy y revivir al tercer día (?) jajajaja disfruten la actu._

* * *

Aquel día en que limpiábamos el cuarto del gimnasio donde guardábamos los balones y demás material pasó. Un grito que alertó a todos, tu sentado en el suelo cubriéndote los labios apenado y recargado sobre la pared en aquel cuarto oscuro-

—**¿Suga? ¿Qué pasa, Suga?** —corrí a ti y negaste sin descubrir tus labios intentando calmarte entre la vergüenza y el miedo.

—**No…no es nada es que me sorprendió** —los demás chicos te miraban confuso y Nishinoya se acercó a una de las camisas para levantarla lentamente y descubrir una enorme araña patona…de juguete.

—**Mamá cuervo se asustó con esta araña de juguete** —señaló tomando la cosa plástica entre sus manos. Bajaste el rostro asintiendo levemente.

—**Es solo que me tomó con la guardia baja …**

—**Bueno, yo también me habría asustado…**—susurró Asahi mirando a todos lados.

—**A ti todo te asusta, Asahi…**—dije mientras te abrazaba pensando que incluso esa reacción en ti es adorable. Te aferraste a mí mientras los chicos jugaban con la araña —**no pasa nada, estoy aquí…**

Me di cuenta que incluso verte asustado es hermoso en ti.

Suga **AMO** verte asustado.


	48. Amo tus ojos

_Hoy tengo la duda ¿De que color son sus ojos? Curiosamente todos en mi familia tienen ojos oscuros pero yo nací con ojos entre verde y miel. Creo que me han adoptado/robado/recogido del bote de basura más cercano. Me dormí como a la 1 de la mañana culpa(?) de una kouhai. Ah, aquí les dejo la actualización mientras intento no desfallecer en la oficina. Disfrútenla._

* * *

Ese día me perdí en tus ojos. Eran color miel, muy claros y expresivos. Me mirabas sonrojado y levemente agitado sin saber cómo reaccionar ante ese beso. Últimamente eran más frecuentes, más altos de tono y solo éramos inexpertos que no sabíamos cómo actuar.

—**¿Estas bien?**—dije mirándote fijo. Asentiste con los labios entreabiertos y acaricie tu mejilla mientras miraba con más curiosidad ese color con leve brillo inusual —**¿Te he dicho que me gusta el color de tus ojos?**

—**No…no lo has hecho** —te aferraste más a nuestro abrazo y los entrecerraste sonriendo — **¿Te parecen lindos?**

—**Mucho…**—te besé a un costado del ojo y lo cerraste mientras sonreías.

—**Tú también tienes hermosos ojos…**

—**¿Los míos? No tienen nada de especial** —negaste y me miraste con una gran sonrisa.

—**Brillan para mi ¿No es así?** —me sentí algo sorprendido y después sonreí asintiendo. Podía perderme en esa mirada todos los días.

Suga **AMO** tus ojos.


	49. Amo tus susurros

_No tuve internet toda la mañana pero aquí está...al fin... ya saben que el capitulo 50 tendrá lime [por si no lo sabian ahora lo saben] no habrá nada explicito solo referencia a ello como regalo a ustedes por seguir esto. Disfruten._

* * *

Estábamos sentados en la orilla del aula. Tu encima de mi mesilla y yo sentado en la banca sosteniendo sus manos mientras charlábamos de cosas casuales, de vivencias, de nuestras familias.

—**Mis padres viajaran fuera de la ciudad este fin de semana, realmente no tuve ánimos de ir y menos con los partidos en puerta** —me tallé los cabellos y entonces pusiste tus manos en mis hombros y tu frente sobre la mía.

—**¿Entonces tengo Daichi para mí todo el fin de semana?**—susurraste y cruzamos la mirada. Te sonreí altivo y asentí.

—**Claro, aunque no creo poder salir de casa por que debo cuidar…** —acaricie tus cabellos platinos y te miré con suavidad. Me acerqué, hice que te acercases hasta que tu mejilla quedó sobre la mía y hablé a tu oído —** ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo?**

—**¿Todo el fin de semana? ¿Quedarme a dormir en tu casa? **—asentí nuevamente y casi pude ver el sonrojo de tus mejillas.

—**Aunque no creo que puedas dormir mucho…** —apretaste mi uniforme y te quejaste dándome un pequeño golpe. Ni las palabras te salían y casi pude sentir el nerviosismo en ti. —**¿Entonces?**

—**Está bien…** —susurraste tan fino y claro a mi oído mientras las yemas de tus dedos se paseaban por mi espalda con delicadeza —**…aunque puedo tener mal dormir….**

—**No te tienes que preocupar por ello …** —susurré a tu oído y me separé un momento para ver tu expresión —no vas a dormir… —**apretaste los labios sonrojándote aún más y mirando a otro punto.**

Todo aquello lo dijimos en el aula sin que nadie sospechara pues se fue entre nuestros susurros.

Suga **AMO** tus susurros


	50. Amo que me ames

_Vamos a la mitad de este fic...MITAD ¿Lo pueden creer? Yo no, quiero morir a causa de sus pecados por leer estas cosas (?). Jajaja. Los reviews celestiales de los lectores me sorprenden constantemente. Todos estaban emocionados por este episodio que creo es lo que llaman fluff [no me familiarizo con los términos aún] pero habrá más de esto en estos capítulos sin dejar de lado el toque romántico. Espero que lo disfruten mucho. Gracias por su apoyo. _

* * *

Con algo de miedo, temblando un poco y dudando por segundos. Aun cuando ese día me permitiste tocar te tensabas ante el tacto y aun cuando yo te permitiera tocar estabas asustado, yo también lo estaba, esto es nuevo para ambos. Si me preguntas porque te amo podría darte tantas razones solo para decirte finalmente que no las he descubierto todas pues cada día es una sorpresa contigo.

—**Daichi… si haces eso….**—suspiraste sonrojado, te aferraste a mis hombros y lanzaste un quejido. Tu piel pálida bajo la mía que era un poco más oscura.

—**¿Estás bien?** —suspiraste de nueva cuenta y asentiste mientras mi mano buscaba hacerte sentir mejor.

—**Mhh…** —apretaste los labios por vergüenza tal vez, por qué no querías hacer sonidos extraños.

—**Estamos solos no tengas miedo…** —me miraste con tus ojos claros pero de una forma muy profunda que me asuste mientras te movías contra mí.

—**Daichi…**—soltaste mi nombre como una súplica —**Dai…. Te…. Te amo….**—abrí los ojos sorprendido, muy impactado pero aun así no detuve mi labor mientras debajo de mi seguias suspirando. Me acerqué a tu oído con una sonrisa, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza.

—**También te amo ….Suga**—y sentí tus dedos clavarse en mi espalda aun con cierta amabilidad y con un quejido me detuve viendo la consecuencia de mis actos en mi mano.

—**A..Ah lo…lo siento Daichi no…no quería** —estabas muy avergonzado, te cubriste con las manos el rostro y solté una leve carcajada.

—**No te disculpes…**—besé tu mejilla sutilmente —**me gusta hacerte sentir bien….**

Y ese día fue la primera vez que dijiste que te amabas y también la primera vez que lo admití. Quiero poder susurrarte esto para siempre.

Suga **AMO** que me ames.

* * *

_Al final este fic terminará siendo 100 cosas por las que Daichi es el novio perfecto (?)_


	51. Amo tu ombligo

_Entre sus reviews (la mayoría eran gritos incomprensibles de procedencia satánica(?)) me encontré con algo interesante... Cereso de luna dijo que yo seguro era una persona muy romántica pero no lo soy... yo digo cosas como "tu am...tienes bonitas...uñas...¿te las cortaste?" mientras un aura oscura me rodea. Mi novia dice que soy su Kageyama ... soy incapaz de decir cosas lindas sin parecer que voy a matar a alguien o a mi (?). Me da mucha verguenza decir cosas lindas y si lo hago termino en un rincón sintiendome mal jajaja. Entonces pregunto a ustedes __**¿A que nivel está tu romanticismo?.**__ Bueno a este punto habrá un poco más de fluff ocasional. Gracias por apoyar esto. Disfruten._

* * *

Recostado en el colchón, aun atardecía y tomabas un descanso aferrado a la almohada. La cobija blanca solo te cubría parte de la cintura y lo demás era visible para mis ojos. Ahí sentado a tu lado solo pude sonreír viendo respirar tan tranquilo. Apretaste los ojos y los abriste lentamente girando el cuerpo.

—**Mmh. ¿Daichi?...** —me buscaste con la mirada y te acaricie los cabellos —**perdón, me quedé dormido…**

—**Mi plan era no dejarte hacerlo pero estabas muy cansado …**—te sonrojaste, tal vez al recordar lo ocurrido y te cubriste con la almohada haciéndome reír. Estaba de nueva cuenta encima, no te defendiste pero tampoco podías verme. Bajé un poco, casi te sentí temblar y besé por debajo de tu pecho.

—**Me haces cosquillas…** —reíste levemente y seguí repartiendo besos en aquella zona hasta tu ombligo. Como cada tramo de tu piel que apenas pude explorar era tan fantástico que hasta aquel detalle para muchos insignificante era perfecto.

—**Lo siento pero eso no es un motivo para parar…** —susurré en la cercanía de tu piel y volví a besar repetidamente.

—**No pedía que pararas…** —y aun en mi labor me sentí feliz que era inevitable sonreír, a ambos nos fue imposible contener una pequeña risa.

Suga **AMO** tu ombligo.


	52. Amo tu espalda

_La mayoría de los reviews con respecto a la pregunta ¿Que nivel de romanticismo tienes? fueron de : si puedo escribir o pensar cosas cursis pero no decirlas... Bienvenidos sean todos al club de los tsunderes que leen cosas cursis para suspirar pero si las dicen que sonrojan y chistan. En este club tenemos celebridades como Midorima Shintarou, Gareki y Naruko. Algunos pueden dimitir del club como el caso de Rin que ya acepta más abiertamente su cariño al mundo [gay]. Gracias por sus reviews y disfruten la actu._

* * *

—**Necesito un baño …**.—ya había caído la noche y en ese periodo habíamos platicado de tantas cosas entre besos y susurros, algunos pellizcos de tu parte y palabras dulces que te hacían sonrojar.

—**Vamos a tomar un baño**… —me miraste y aunque parecía que te quejarías guardaste silencio y asentiste levantándote de la cama. Yo solo traía un short y resultaba divertido verte buscar el bóxer entre el caos por lo que al ver sin éxito tu misión te guie así hasta el baño.

—**Espera…mi ropa**…—insististe pero no respondí. El agua era cálida, caía por tu nuca hasta la espalda mientras cerrabas los ojos. Me sentía feliz de ser yo quien viera esto. Un beso en tu espalda te hizo temblar —**…Daichi…**

—**Tranquilo, no voy a hacer nada inapropiado…**—acaricie la misma lavando con un poco de jabón y no podía dejar de pensar lo suave que resulta tu piel a comparación de la mía — **es solo que me gusta que seas tan suave.**

—**¿Eso crees?** —preguntaste pero la pregunta quedó en el aire mientras el agua corría como mis dedos en tu espalda.

Suga** AMO** tu espalda.


	53. Amo tu comida

_Que día tan caluroso y tengo hambre. ¿Ustedes que comerán hoy? Yo una sopa instantánea. Soy un lío con eso de la cocina y los fines de semana sobrevivo por mi cuenta. Que tengan un bonito día._

* * *

—**Yo prepararé algo, esta vez te voy a consentir** — susurraste después de aquel baño y ya vestido caminaste en dirección a la cocina. Me tiré en la cama mirando al techo, ya pronto serían las once de la noche y mis padres volverían al día siguiente cuando anocheciese.

Me quedé tirado mirando al techo, tal vez debería sentirme mal por hacer estas cosas en secreto, infraganti por encima de la confianza de ellos pero pienso que cuando ellos eran jóvenes tuvieron esos mismos impulsos, casi todos los tenemos, casi todos nos arriesgaríamos a un regaño con tal de estar con quien queremos. Entonces entendí a Suga, estaba al borde de charlar con los suyos sobre lo nuestro sabiendo que las cosas no saldrían bien a la primera pero era un riesgo que tomaría para poder estar a mi lado sin miedo y yo planeaba hacer lo mismo.

Me levanté y caminé hasta la cocina donde ya habías empezado tu labor y me senté en el comedor para observarte mientras hacías lo tuyo pensando que todos los regaños y todos los riesgos valían la pena si podía verte así otros días y los días después de esos.

—**Ya casi está listo, es algo sencillo….** —dijiste terminando tu labor mientras servías un poco de té.

—**¿Cocinas seguido?** —pregunté curioso y asentiste — **mmh amable, besas muy bien y eres bueno en la cocina ¿Qué más puedo pedir?**

—**Daichi, te has vuelto algo atrevido** —dijiste sin verme mientras servías la cena y ponías el plato en la mesa.

—**¿En serio?** —probé un poco. Era suave, cálido y de buen sabor. Un aroma agradable, supongo que es lo que llaman cocinar con amor. —** está muy rico…**

—**Gracias**…—solo sonreíste feliz ante el cumplido.

De locos sería aceptar vivir una vida sin probar diariamente esa comida

Suga** AMO** tu comida


	54. Amo que estés aquí

_Todo el fin de semana me falló y apenas funcionó. Bueno, presumo que aparte de darme una sopa instantánea comí pizza mientras veía algunos animes. Eso es vida, señores aunque debo de retomar mis ejercicios. No está mal comer lo que les gusta siempre y cuando lo balanceen tomando mucha agua y caminando de 20 a 30 min diarios. Ya no soy clases en la universidad del yaoi ahora estamos en nutriología del yaoi...(?) jajajaja buen inicio de semana._

* * *

Ya era hora de descansar aunque sería un verdadero reto contigo a mi lado abrazado a mí, no quería perderme de ningún momento, de ningún instante. Algunos besos, algunas sonrisas, no quería que el mañana llegara porque tendrías que irte y todo esto que era como un sueño terminaría.

—**¿Estas feliz, Daichi?** —susurraste y asentí besando tu frente.

—**Lo estoy…**—me perdí en el aroma de tu cabello, me aferré a tu existencia junto a la mía.

—**Yo también, ojalá podamos pasar más días así…**—tuve ganas de decirlo en ese momento, ganas de expresar que quería pasar así todos los días de mi vida pero es precipitado, no podría lidiar con un silencio incómodo y mejor lo reservé para mi mente mientras disfrutaba ese instante contigo.

—**Ya habrá más ocasiones…**—y reíste pegándote a mi pecho para después guardar silencio, habías dormido. Estabas exhausto, era comprensible. No importa si lo hacías con tenerte a mi lado me doy por bien servido.

Suga **AMO** que estés aquí.


	55. Amo tus piernas

_Ayer me emocioné cuando leí un review de alguien que rolea a Daichi y que se inspira de esta historia, Debe ser uno muy romántico. De Haikyuu solo 'rolee' a Kenma [mi primer pj pasivo] pero no tuve cuenta ni nada, fue por ocio, puro fluff. Curiosamente en mis fics no he puesto nada sobre él y me agrada... le haré un oneshot ... También mencionaron algunos sobre el final ¿En que creen que terminarán estos drabbles? _

_a)Boda_

_b)Mpreg mágico con ovarios mágicos masculinos_

_c)Un bad end al estilo Dmmd_

_Voten(?) Jajajaja. Disfruten la actu._

* * *

Ese día al despertar sonreí, me sonreíste y nos dimos los buenos días mientras dentro de las cobijas te abrazaba, sentía tu piel y las caricias subían de tono. Te irías pronto y no quería que así fuera.

—**Daichi… eso hace cosquillas** —estaba entre tus piernas besando una de ellas mientras cubrías tus labios con las manos intentando no reír.

—**¿En serio?...—**besé una de tus piernas y te contuviste de nueva cuenta. Noté como la piel ahí era suave y carente de bello —**Suga…**

—**¿Ah?** —puse tu pierna en mi hombro y te miré serio. Tu solo estabas recostado, confuso ante mi.

—**Tienes piernas de chica…**—hiciste un puchero gracioso y empecé a reír sonoramente —**es que en serio…eres lampiño…**

—**Basta…**—avergonzado pusiste tus pies sobre mi pecho y me lanzaste contra el colchón. Tosí un par de veces calmando mi risa y nos quedamos ahí recostados con tus pies sobre mí.

—**Me preguntaba a veces si tu bello es grisáceo como tu cabello…**—puse mis manos tras mi cabeza, relajado.—**ahora sé que es así…**

—**Acabas de decir que soy lampiño, Daichi…**

—**No de todos lados…**—no pude ver tu rostro pero sé que te apenaste y que una almohada golpeo mi estómago empezando una nueva guerra de risas y patadas leves.

Suga **AMO** tus piernas.

..

..

..

[( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) es grisaseo natural] 


	56. Amo que te preocupes por mi

_Los reviews han estado intensos, siempre me divierten. Todos votaron por __**boda**__ y la mayoría igual quiere __**mpreg mágico**__ y hubo un voto por todas las opciones(?). Estoy en duda sobre el mpreg, me gusta pero es probable que muchos de los lectores no les agrade [más por que han llegado hasta este punto y nunca puse en las advertencias que podría contenerlo] así que no, __**no creo que termine en mpreg**__ pero !no pongan caras tristes! les prometo un fic de ellos con mpreg puro, suave y cursi ¿les parece? igual __**después de las 100 cosas saco un especial con advertencia mpreg **__en otra publicación aparte__**.**__ Disfruten la actu_

* * *

—**Me tengo que ir…**—estuve en la indecisión de ser egoísta y atraparte infantilmente para que no te marcharas pero me contuve.

—**Está bien… nos veremos mañana en la escuela…**—relajaste la vista y me abrazaste.

—**¿Estarás bien hasta mañana sin mí?**

—**No te preocupes voy a sobrevivir….**—reímos al unísono.

—**Espero no haber dejado nada no quiero ocasionarte problemas y….**

—**Basta de preocuparse mamá cuervo** —te tapé los labios e hiciste un puchero —**todo está en orden**— deposité un beso en tus labios y te viste más tranquilo —**te amo…nos veremos mañana.**

—**Si… hasta mañana Daichi** —y así partiste. No puedo recordar cuanto tiempo estuve viendo la puerta pero secretamente esperaba verte volver y enamorarme un poco más de ti.

Suga **AMO** que te preocupes por mi


	57. Amo tus dibujos

_Hola! Ayer estuvo fallando¿Lo notaron? Borraba y ponía la actualización del fic. Después de varios intentos por lograr que el capitulo siguiera disponible decidí dejarlo ser y por la noche ya andaba medio funcionando. No solo me pasó a mi, le pasó a varios fics que sigo. Era un caos asi que si vuelve a suceder hoy disculpen igual y estarán leyendo esto cuando la página se deje de andar de diva. Disfruten la actu._

* * *

Al día siguiente en la escuela solo quedaba actuar como si nada hubiera pasado aunque eso parecería un reto difícil. Todo lucía en total calma y te vi ahí, rodeado de los chicos de primer año revisando unos apuntes.

—**Oh, es el capitán** —Hinata y los demás saludaron y tu sonreíste con dulzura.

—**¿Qué hacen?** —ladee la cabeza mientras trazabas algunas líneas.

—**Suga-san nos ayuda con las tareas, Bakeyama no sabe dibujar perros…au!** —Kageyama le dio un golpe y de nuevo volvían a pelear.

—**Daichi ¿Quieres ayudar a Tsukishima y Yamaguchi?** —miré a nuestros compañeros y alcé los hombros, no podía negarme a ayudar a los pequeños cuervos. Puedo decir que mis intentos fueron bastante abstractos, fallidos no es una palabra linda.

—**¡Oh! Estilo piccazo** —dijo sorprendido Kageyama quien en vez de halagarme me hizo sentir mal.

—**Creo que podría hacer algo mejor que esto…**—susurró Tsukishima decepcionado mientras Yamaguchi suspiraba.

—**Oigan, denme algo de crédito** —y reíste con dulzura tomando las libretas de ambos.

—**Ya, ya…yo me encargo, ya he terminado con Kageyama y Hinata **—en efecto, los chicos estaban al fondo sorprendidos por el dibujo. Y ahí estabas de nueva cuenta trazando líneas haciendo un hermoso perro mientras me preguntaba si había algo en esta vida que no pudieras hacer.

Suga **AMO** tus dibujos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Mamá cuervo al rescate~)


	58. Amo que anudes mis zapatos

_Ayer recibí el link de uno de mis oneshots inéditos de KnB traducido al inglés bajo mi autorización. Me halagaron con la propuesta de compartir a los lectores que leen en inglés uno de mis trabajos y este fue muy bien recibido por ellos. Se llama "It's perfect to me" y es un mpreg de Himuro x Kuroko. Cuando lo veo ahí bajo mi nombre me hace sentir como si mis palabras atravesaran otra frontera. Tuve más peticiones de esta pareja y trabajo en ello. Solo quería compartir esta bonita noticia. Espero que disfruten la actu!_

* * *

Caminabamos regreso a casa. Todo estaba en una total calma aun cuando los días para concluir nuestro periodo de estudiantes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Un parpadeo y pronto estaríamos con un pie fuera de la escuela.

—**Daichi …**—te detuviste un instante y yo después de ti.

—**¿Qué sucede?** —parpadee, te acercaste y te arrodillaste ante mí. Me sentí confuso pero ahí estabas, como siempre tan cuidadoso, tan único, tan tú.

—**Tienes las agujetas desatadas, podrías tropezar** —dijiste haciendo sin dificultad un moño y me sonreíste. No pude más que hincarme a tu altura, sin tiempo de reaccionar y te abracé con fuerza.—**Daichi ¿Estás bien?**

—**Si es solo que…después de la graduación** —correspondiste mi abrazo y te aferraste a mí con una amabilidad que me dio seguridad.

—**Después de la graduación nosotros seguiremos juntos ¿Si? **—tal vez estaba implícito pero escucharlo de ti me relajó. Y ahí con los zapatos bien anudados y la noche cayendo entendí que puede ser el fin para muchos que se separan pero tal vez para nosotros será otro comienzo.

Suga **AMO** que anudes mis zapatos.


	59. Amo tus suspiros

_En sus sagrados reviews comentaron unas cuantas veces sobre la vida de adultos. Yo terminé la Universidad hace 2 años y si, es difícil, pero las quincenas son preciosas. [o lo es hasta que decides comprar o hacer algo costoso como un viaje y entras en abstinencia comercial]. Las responsabilidades aumentan y la presión social de lo que debes o no hacer es horrible...NO SE DESANIMEN crecer no es tan malo, empiezas a hacer las cosas que de joven no podías, ir al cine sin miedo a no tener para las palomitas o solo comprar un TV de 32 pulgadas, unas papas y ver anime en tu día libre sin pensar en tareas o en que habrá examen dentro de una semana. Disfruten cada etapa de su vida, todas son hermosas. _

* * *

Ya terminada la práctica nos quedamos en el gimnasio tras despedir a todos. Arreglaba unas últimas cosas mientras tú me esperabas en una de las gradas. Ya terminado me paré frente a ti arreglándome el uniforme. Casi inaudible, muy por lo bajo escuché un suspiro.

—**¿Umh?** —parpadee, te observe y tú me estabas observando pero después deformaste tu rostro en uno de vergüenza, algo sonrojado —**¿Acabas de suspirar?**

—**Yo…no, eso no fue un suspiro** —negaste mirando a otro lado, tu negación era muy adorable. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a alguien suspirar así.

—**¿Suspiraste por mí?** —te cubriste el rostro con las manos y te apegaste a tus rodillas negando más con la cabeza. —**Suga.**

—**Daichi no, que vergüenza**… —tome tus hombros sonriendo pero te negabas a verme y solo pude abrazarte a pesar de tu negación y tu entera pena.

No tienes idea de lo hermoso que es un suspiro hasta que alguien lo hace por ti.

Suga **AMO** tus suspiros.


	60. Amo saber que piensas

_Ayer sufrí por que no tenía luz pero hoy el señor me ha iluminado... el señor de la comisión de luz. Traigo esta actualización retomando a la pareja que me habían solicitado que mencionara y que ya había quedado algo resegada. Era hora de que hicieran su reaparición. Y contestando un review sobre el próximo fic mpreg que será la no-continuación de este [osea que si es continuación pero no es obligatorio que la leas si no amas el mpreg por que no afecta en nada a esta historia y será publicada en oootro apartado] si, serán varios capítulos, como 10. Pero falta mucho para eso... como 40 días o más ...en 40 días se acaba este fic. !Heeeya~!, vamos en 60 cosas. _

* * *

Y con tanto tiempo juntos era más fácil saber el porqué de tu ceño arrugado, tu mueca de preocupación y esa actitud tan nerviosa. Por algún motivo terminamos escondidos, atentos, en silencio y observando pero ver a través de tus expresiones que eran como un libro abierto para mi sabía que estabas preocupado por ellos.

—**Van a estar bien** —susurré y me miraste como si con tus ojos miel preguntaras algo como "¿estás seguro?" —**después de todo nos tienen a nosotros ¿no es así?**

Sonreíste mientras volvíamos la vista a ellos quien a unos metros estaban de pie, frente a frente. Noya parecía nervioso y Asahi un poco más serio. Casi era como un universo alterno donde cambiaron personalidades. Asahi bajó la vista y después Noya se talló la cabeza como disculpándose para dar la vuelta. Ahí, en ese instante lanzaste un suspiro triste, había fallado en su declaración o al menos eso pensamos cuando Asahi lo detuvo y lo abrazó.

—**Ese Asahi, eres un indeciso** —dije con ganas de reprenderlo por hacer de emoción el instante y tardar en aceptar sus sentimientos a Nishinoya. Todo estuvo bien cuando ambos empezaron a reír y tú al igual que ellos sonreíste con tranquilidad **—te dije que estarían bien…**

—**Sí, ellos …merecen ser tan felices como nosotros ¿no?** —y asentí. Descubrí que es sencillo al menos para mí saber lo que deseas.

Suga **AMO** saber lo que piensas.


	61. Amo tus complejos

_Criaturitas del señor(?) casi los dejo sin actualización. Me quitaron el internet del trabajo "porquenolonecesitoparatrabajar" ... pero subestiman mi poder celestial y que todos estos años me he entrenado para burlar la seguridad de las redes... so, aquí les dejo la actu. Si alguna vez ven que no la pongo temprano es posible que la cuelgue por la tarde-noche pero no les fallaré un solo día, palabra de Yisus. Lo que si es que para no arriesgarme los demás fics si los actualizaré por la tarde, solo por este me echaré la soga al cuello. Pueden seguir la página de "Yisuscraist of yaoi FANS" en facebook ahi mi stalker sube los links de las actualizaciones y tambien yo los comparto en mi cuenta de facebook Yisuscraist OfYaoi. Disfruten la actu._

* * *

En medio de los vestidores nos preparábamos para otro partido. Los más pequeños bromeaban y también alguno que otro que debía dar el ejemplo como Tanaka les seguía el juego.

—**Claro que soy todo un hombre —**dijo nuestro compañero quitándose la camisa —me está saliendo bello en el pecho —casi pude ver el brillo alrededor de él y la admiración de algunos de primero.

—¿**Ah sí? Pues apuesto que Asahi tiene más que tú —**Noya dijo cruzados de brazos mientras el otro intentaba detenerlo aunque es posible que lo que dijo fuera cierto. Desde otro punto estábamos nosotros, yo reía de las conversaciones del grupo.

—**Están en la etapa en la que se preocupan por esas cosas** —susurré pero tú no decías nada —**¿Sucede algo, Suga?**

—**No es nada…—**dijiste avergonzado con una mano en el pecho. Tardé un momento en entender tu expresión pero al final lo hice y me sentí enternecido. Con toda esa platica había olvidado que tú no tenías un solo bello en pecho.

—**¿Te preocupa ser así?** —no me dijiste nada y te mostraste depresivo. Mientras al fondo los chicos peleaban para ver quien tenía "más masculinidad" yo te abrazaba. Esos complejos tuyos son de lo más tiernos —**justo así estas bien, no te preocupes.**

—**No puedo creer que hasta en eso me superan los de primero** —respondiste de un modo tan cómico que solo pude reír.

Suga **AMO** tus complejos.


	62. Amo tu nuca

_Hola mis lectores. Aun cuando ayer atravesé la seguridad de la red decidí no hacerlo tan seguido puesto que son capaces de hacer un registro de mis movimientos y ¿Que haré yo cuando sepan que escribo estas cosas? Seré la burla de los demás Dioses y pseudodioses !Hasta Yato se burlará de mi. Ah, vivir en los cielos no es fácil. Gracias por sus reviews, sus no-declaraciones de amor [osea que me aman pero me tienen en la fickerzone u_u(?)] y todas sus palabras alentadoras. !Gracias! Disfruten la actu_

* * *

Al salir de las duchas todos estábamos un poco más relajados, frescos y en paz. En los casilleros cada quien tomaba sus cosas mientras algunos bromeaban haciendo rollo a toalla y golpeándose entre ellos. Entonces te miré, eso no es sorpresa, pero no pude evitar notar el goteo de tu cabello en la nuca. Como gotita tras gotita caía hasta rodar por tu espalda y descender.

Tal vez algunos recuerdos de la pasada noche invadieron mi mente y solo sonreí divertido acercándome hasta ti, sigiloso mientras los demás seguían en su mundo. Miré a todos lados atento a que nadie me observara y besé esa zona en tu nuca haciéndote dar un pequeño salto.

—**¡Daichi, me asustaste!**—te sujetaste la nuca algo sonrojado.

**—Lo siento, hice lo que pude pero fue inevitable** —me reprendiste con la mirada y puse la toalla en tu cabello —**necesitas secar mejor tu cabello.**

—**Ya voy…**—susurraste tallándote la cabeza con la toalla mientras alguna que otra queja y una posible pelea se cocinaba al fondo de los vestidores. Miré a nuestros compañeros y tome de la toalla que rodeaba tu cabeza para jalarte hacia mí y besarte, un pequeño beso — **…D…Daichi**.

—**Ya lo dije, fue inevitable**—me excusé y empezaste a reír. Y es que no sabes que inclusive esa nuca puede hacer delirar a cualquiera.

Suga **AMO** tu nuca.


	63. Amo tus orejas

_Hola. Hoy Daichi viene a recordarnos que hasta las orejas de Suga son de él y solo él puede besarlas. Pillo malnacido(?). Pero se lo permito solo por que no es SugaFem! Ella es mía (?). Disfruten la actu y mil gracias por sus reviews._

* * *

Un abrazo al despedirnos, uno cálido en esa noche fría lejos de los ojos de curiosos. Pronto no habrá más miedo a ser vistos, poco importará lo que otros piensen, pronto la hora de aceptarlo ante los que lo desconocen llegará. Hundí mi nariz en tu cabello y te apegaste más a mí.

—**¿Qué piensas, Daichi?** —Negué con la cabeza y seguí rodeándote, perdiéndome en tu aroma, en tu mejilla hasta acercarme a tu oído.

Y bien dicen que muchos se enamoran de vista, otros de tacto y algunos de olfato. Creo que tú me enamoras de todas las formas posibles, incluso las más ilógicas. Sentía tus manos aferradas a mi espalda que arrugaban mi camisa ante mis actos, apreté con mis labios tu oreja y temblaste dando un pequeño brinco.

—**Daichi… ¿Qué haces?** —Reí divertido pues estabas tan sonrojado que inclusive tu lóbulo estaba de color carmesí.

—**Nada, solo tenía ganas de probarte.** —susurré muy cerca de ahí y te apegaste más. —**¿Te asusté?**

—**Solo me sorprendiste** —confesaste hasta que te acercaste a mi oído e hiciste lo mismo, amable y suave **—te amo…**—susurraste entre sonrisas que era música para mí.

—**También te amo, Suga. Todo de ti**…—Y esas pequeñas cosas en las que nadie se fija pero para mí son el paraíso y que solo yo puedo besar.

Suga **AMO** tus orejas.


	64. Amo que tengamos los mismos amigos

_Ayer tuve un encuentro con mi nemesis...el terrible señor de las redes. Detectó mis movimientos en la red pero con varios días de retraso, para ese entonces pude haber destruido a la compañía...pero la compañía me provee de aire acondicionado, comida y más beneficios, alaben a la compañía. Así que ya no ataco la red de la compañía, ahora publico desde casa antes de ir a trabajar. Bueno, me da gusto que se emocionen con este fic, ya estamos en el drabble 64 y vamos por más horra horrraaaa! Gracias por sus bonitos reviews._

* * *

Un día de descanso y decidimos darnos tiempo para pasar con nuestros amigos. Realmente soy afortunado, pensé en ese momento, pues tengo la fortuna de compartir los mismos amigos contigo. No muchos tienen esa suerte, cuando se trata de amistades es común diferir pero nuestro grupo tiene a los mismos integrantes.

—**Mamá cuervo, cómprame esto** —decía Noya seguido por Hinata empezando el juego de "Apenar a Suga".

—**Oigan, no griten eso aquí** —dijiste intentando que bajaran la voz para que dejaran de llamar la atención de las personas.

—**¿O prefieres que te llamen mamá Suga?** —rió Tanaka y tu negaste avergonzado pues la gente los miraba.

—**Chicos basta…**.—dije apareciendo en medio de todos —**No estén molestando a mamá.**

—**¡Daichi!** —me reprendiste y todos empezamos a reir ese día de descanso que más de ser de simples amigos era de una familia.

Suga **AMO** que tengamos los mismos amigos.


	65. Amo tu valentía

_Me han preguntado que si cuando hablarán con sus padres de sus sentimientos, será después del capitulo 70 para que se preparen mentalmente(?) Espero que disfruten el capitulo. Necesito fuerza, arrojen a mi su Sugafuerza! (?)_

* * *

Un partido más. Los ánimos podían estar por los suelos, podíamos perder la esperanza y pensar que ya no había solución pero te impusiste como nuestro soporte, como si fueras manos y pies, algo que no solo levantaría el balón si no nuestros ánimos.

¿Cómo no enamorarse de alguien así? Con solo unas palabras cambias nuestros ánimos, eres inspiración y fortaleza, a veces muestras más de la que tienes y nosotros te creemos, te seguimos, nos dejamos llevar por tu corriente.

—**A veces yo también me rindo, Daichi** —susurraste estando cerca de mí **—pero jamás cuando están ustedes conmigo…cuando tú estás conmigo soy muy fuerte.**

Y me hundí en esa valentía tuya, en esa dureza que tienes ante los juegos, ante los retos. Nada puede detenernos mientras el balón siga en la cancha y justo así es en la vida.

Nada puede detenerme mientras sigas a mi lado, no sabe el mundo cuan afortunado y fuerte soy por tenerte, por ti soy imparable. De eso se tratar amar ¿No es así?

—**Vamos a ganar**…—dije con confianza al verte hacer un pase —**…vamos a lograrlo**— porque eres el pilar de nuestro equipo, el pilar de mi vida.

Suga **AMO** tu valentía.


	66. Amo que me cuentes todo

_Aquí va una actualización de "Por qué Daichi es el novio perfecto". ¿Ustedes han tenido a alguien así? Yo tuve algún Daichi en mi vida pero no sé, un Daichi x Kageyama no va(?). Por suerte ese Daichi ya consiguió a su Suga, están muy felices, pronto se casarán y le deseo toda la cursilería que yo no puedo dar; por que en serio, a veces les escuchaba en la plática de "Cuelga tú, no cuelga tú" y decía mentalmente "Padre...perdónalos no saben lo que hacen". Somos buenos amigos, no hay cosas como rencor o tristezas, da grandes consejos y está cuando le necesito. !Saludos Daichi aunque nunca leas esto!Yo también soy feliz justo como dijiste que lo sería!_

* * *

—**Siento que no dejo de hablar de mi… disculpa** —dijiste avergonzado comiendo un poco más. Estábamos en un lugar de comida rápida dándonos un respiro y no es común pero a veces hablas de ti y me encanta escucharte.

Me gusta que me cuentes desde detalles de tu desayuno, cosas que escuchaste en la televisión, la ropa que tu madre quiere que vistas, la música del momento o lo poco que sepas del tema, tus preocupaciones y dudas de la escuela. Me gusta saber que quieres hacer en el futuro, las cosas que planeas, que bajes la vista al no querer decir algo imprudente y cambies de tema hablando ahora de algún documental.

Me gusta saber que te preocupas por el equipo, que a veces te sientes inferior pero que alzas la vista para hacernos mejores, que necesitas un corte de cabello o comprar unos tennis nuevos. Me gusta escucharte, hacerlo hacen de mis días algo más ameno y puedo pensar en esas cosas hasta dormir, recordar tu alegría al hablarlas, sentirme mejor.

—**Descuida, está bien.** —sonríes, te acomodas el cabello tras la oreja y sigues charlando. Algunas veces me pierdo en tus expresiones pero la mayoría de las veces escucho y opino, te hablo de mí y espero a que sigas hablándome de ti.

Realmente espero que toda la vida sigas hablándome de ti sin pensar que me he cansado de escucharte porque eso no pasará, eso me da alegría y me hace sentir un paso más cerca de tu corazón.

Suga **AMO** que me cuentes todo.


	67. Amo cuando dices cosas impropias

_Hoy veremos algo más divertido: los intentos de Suga por decir cosas impropias ¿Alguno de ustedes puede decir cosas así sin problemas? Yo solo en modo online pues en la realidad no se me da hablar así... me da verguenza listolodije. Disfruten la actu._

* * *

Limpiábamos las afueras del gimnasio recogiendo algunas plantas y demás, parte de las responsabilidades del club. Nos dividimos en grupos de dos y a la distancia estábamos nosotros entre los árboles cortando la maleza.

—**Después de esto ¿Quieres ir a casa?** —te secaste el sudor y me miraste.

—**¿Estás proponiéndome algo?** —parpadee y te miré.

—**Tal vez…**—tomé de tu mano y te jalé hacia mi después de asegurarme que nadie nos observara. Te sonrojaste leve y buscaste seguirme el juego.

—**Entonces capitán usted y yo después de clases …**—pusiste tus manos en mis hombros y no pudiste contener la risa pegándote a mí **—lo siento, es que…**

—**Lo sé, hablar así es impropio ¿eh?** —te abracé mientras seguías riendo.

—**Lo intentaré de nuevo**…—tomaste aire y tu segundo intento de seducirme apareció —**¿Algo como un entrenamiento extra?**

—**Algo así**…—nos miramos y volviste a reír —**ya, no te esfuerces en ser coquetearme … sigamos limpiando** —te despeiné mientras seguias entre risas para besar mi mejilla.

—**Está bien, Daichi** —nos separamos y te miré fijo. No necesitas decir cosas con ese tono de voz, a mi puede seducirme esa simple sonrisa tuya.

Suga **AMO** cuando dices cosas impropias.


	68. Amo que nunca grites

_¿Han notado que cuando Suga alza la voz suena muy suave? Como que no puede gritar y sus intentos de hacerlo lo hace tan no se cofcofpasivocofcof...bueno en sus reviews me di cuenta que la mayoría es capaz de decir cosas impropias al borde en que me llamaron uke... ¿Acaso pueden llamar uke a alguien que les hace gritar todos los días [con sus fics]? No se, piénselo. (?) Hahahahaha espero que disfruten la actualización, al igual que Suga yo no puedo alzar la voz...¿Ustedes pueden? _

* * *

Contuviste el aire, estabas algo exaltado por la emoción del momento pero aun cuando intentaras o desearas o quisieras o pudieras no lo hiciste. Si algo me agrada es las personas que se mantienen bajo las normas y tú eres así, siempre así. Es lindo que aun cuando intentes alzar la voz esta suene suave como un regaño tierno.

Una vez más parecías entre gritar y no hacerlo para después apretar los dientes y aun cuando sonara suave, tan amable había dejado a todos con la boca cerrada por que cuando "mamá" habla nadie objeta en su contra.

Te di un par de palmadas en la espalda y me miraste, tus ojos se enrojecieron un poco al igual que tus mejillas y te abracé. Estabas preocupados por todos, por ellos, eso era dulce.

—**No sé cómo lo logras Daichi, alzar la voz para mí no es tan fácil** —reí y besé tu frente.

—**Para mí es natural pero me gusta que tu seas así de tranquilo** —asentiste aferrándote a mi mientras todos los chicos te daban una pequeña y suave palmada en la espalda como agradecimiento silencioso por llevar las riendas del equipo. Podré yo ser el capitán pero tú eres quien los entiende mejor que yo.

Suga **AMO** que nunca grites.


	69. Amo que beses mi cuello

_Me gusta leer sus comentarios, son personitas interesantes. Además me doy cuenta que les gusta mucho contarme de ustedes y a mi me encanta leerlos así que abriré un consultorio del Dr. Yisus(?) okno. Este capitulo habla de puntos débiles. Yisus peca de ser una masa gelatinosa insensible !Pero no me toquen! !No tienen que comprobar nada! !En serio! !No soy sensible! -se aleja entre las sombras-(?)_

* * *

Ese día nos reunimos en casa nosotros dos. Mis padres estaban algo ocupados por lo que entraban y salían pero estaba bien, ambos debíamos de trabajar en los ensayos y tareas. Con las practicas, los torneos y el estrés las cosas se nos vinieron encima pero llegada la noche al fin lográbamos concluir con los deberes.

—**Creí que jamás terminaríamos** —estiré los brazos y recargaste tu cabeza en mi hombro —**¿Quieres dormirte?**

—**Si, tengo mucho sueño….**—bostezaste y besé tu frente. Una leve sonrisa, una mirada traviesa y después tus labios posados sobre mi cuello me hicieron temblar levemente.

—**Suga**…—susurré y divertido seguiste con tu ruta de besos hasta que un ruido te alertó y nos separamos. Solo una falsa alarma pero te sentiste tan avergonzado que te cubriste el rostro de una forma enternecedora.

—**Lo siento**…—dijiste en voz baja y me acerqué atrapándote en mis brazos.

—**Está bien, la puerta tiene seguro**…—susurré aunque eso te a avergonzado más aún.

Suga** AMO** que beses mi cuello


	70. Amo cuando te pones serio

_En el consultorio de Yisus no se vale preguntarle a Yisus, crueles! Jajaja me preguntaron sobre el extraño caso de un amigo mio que hace unos días me dijo "Yo haría yaoi contigo" y me reí mucho por que dijo "Pido ser uke" pero dejó de ser chistoso por que aun ayer me siguió preguntando y ya no le respondí °-°U, lo cuento por que alguien me preguntó de esa experiencia extranormal(?) jaja. No me gustan los hombres...bueno solo los anime como Himuro(?)...y tal vez algún cantante/seiyuu/actor chino(?) !JUST KIDDING! !Que acepte que son atractivos no significa nada!. Disfruten la actu aquí se pone bueno._

* * *

—**Daichi…**—era la hora de salir y todos habían partido, ese dia me retuviste y tenía un extraño presentimiento.

**—¿Sucede algo, Suga? **—bajaste la vista jugando con el cierre de tu suéter mientras el atardecer se mostraba a la distancia. Dudaste, bajaste la vista nuevamente y la volviste a alzar luciendo tan serio, tan decidido.

—**Hoy hablaré con mis padres…**—me quedé algo frío, el día había llegado, al fin tus padres lo sabían.

—**¿Quieres que te acompañe?** —negaste aun con la tensión del ambiente.

—**Lo haré yo solo no quiero que tengas que ver ese lado de ellos**…—tomé tu mano entre las mías, las besé y asentí.

—**Cualquier cosa estoy contigo ¿Bien?** —y asentiste aun con esa expresión seria que a pesar de todo era hermosa, a pesar de la posible tormenta que venía me hacía suspirar.

No importa lo que pase sigo a tu lado.

Suga **AMO** cuando te pones serio.


	71. Amo que te aferres a mi

_Hablemos de las relaciones complicadas en el aspecto que sus seres queridos u otros no lo acepten. A mi siempre me ha pasado que se oponen o mis padres, o mis amigos o amigas o gente ajena que me dice que debo buscarme alguien con mejor apariencia [la más tonta de todas las sugerencias]. Es un ciclo sin fin. ¿Ustedes han pasado por eso? Que sus padres o familiares o amigos en general no acepten a su pareja. Ah, es horrible por que esperas apoyo de ellos pero piensa que mientras seas feliz ellos deberían ser felices también. Disfruten la actu._

* * *

Me sentía muy preocupado. No había podido dormir mirando el móvil, esperando saber de ti. Estaba tirado en la cama y alguien tocó mi puerta. Mi madre, me anunciaba que alguien estaba esperándome y que procurara no tener visitas tan tarde. Fui a toda prisa y ahí estabas cabizbajo aunque sonreías sabía que las cosas estaban mal.

—**¿Puedo quedarme aquí por hoy?** —asentí invitándote a pasar, supuse que no resultó bien todo. Subimos a mi pieza, entraste antes y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Me acerqué, acaricié tu espalda y giraste para después abrazarte a mí.

Te aferraste con fuerza temblando, sollozando un poco y aquello me dolía tanto a mi como a ti. No quería que estuvieras sufriendo, no por mi causa. Así estuviste apresando mi camisa con tus dedos por un rato hasta que poco a poco buscaste calmarte.

—**Ellos a veces pueden carecer de tacto, eh**…—susurraste, acaricie tus cabellos. —**No quiero ocasionarte problemas… pero tampoco quiero estar en ese lugar…**

—**Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que nos graduemos**…—sugerí, faltaba muy poco en realidad.

—**Si, yo buscaré la forma…**—te silencie con un beso suave. Me separé, vi tus ojos y sonreí.

—**Después de graduarnos buscaremos un lugar juntos... mis padres entenderán pero tampoco quiero ocasionarles un problema y**…—sollozaste un poco más fuerte y te pegaste a mi rodeándome con tus brazos. — **Suga ¿Estás bien?**

**—….**—te quedaste un momento en silencio y asentiste— **estoy …muy …. feliz y conmocionado.**

Y así te abracé de la misma forma aferrándonos mutuamente. No se a donde nos lleven nuestras decisiones pero se que el lugar no es importante si puedo estar a tu lado.

Suga **AMO** que te aferres a mi.


	72. Amo saber que sueñas conmigo

_Hay algo digno de mención ahora y es un tema delicado. Ayer alguien entre mis lectores contactó a mi novia y le dijo cosas muy crueles y déspotas que me hicieron pensar a que clase de personas me estoy dirigiendo y como estas deforman el concepto de gratitud que tengo hacia ustedes. No es la primera vez que pasa y precisamente ayer comentaba de 'las personas que no están de acuerdo con mi relación' pero es la primera vez que uno de mis lectores va directamente y dice esas cosas tan viles. Personas que no se detienen a pensar que cuando hieres con palabras a una persona inmediatamente hieres a sus seres queridos y que aparte de todo no dan la cara. Gente, detengan eso. Yo amo a esta mujer, amo más de 100 cosas de ella y si no lo digo es por que ... ok ya mencioné mi complejo de Kageyama. No entraré en más detalles pero esta persona con sus actos se lleva de corbata a todos así que hagamos un "Buh" colectivo y espero que agarre la onda y que entienda que una cosa es mi amor por mis lectores y mi agradecimiento a ellos y una muy diferente es mi amor por ella y por querer vivir el resto de mis días a su lado. [¿Querían Yisus cursi? !Lo lograron! -sonrojo extremo.] Disfruten la actu. _

* * *

Aquella noche dormiste totalmente exhausto por el ajetreado día que tuvimos. Mis padres ya lo sabían, no hubo mucho que decir por parte de ellos pues vieron en mi decisión responsabilizarme del asunto y cuidar de ti. Acaricie tus cabellos y apretaste los ojos aun dormido en la cama que ahora compartíamos.

—**…daichi**…—susurraste entre sueños sorprendiéndome ¿Acaso sería algo bueno? Mi respuesta se confirmó al ver tu sonrisa. Besé tu frente y te removiste un poco quejándote, abriendo los parpados levemente hasta mirarme.—**umh…¿es tarde?**

—**No, lamento despertarte…parece que tenías un sueño** —miraste a todos lados y después te relajaste un poco.

—**¿Estaba haciendo ruidos**? —asentí sonriendo —**disculpa…** —tallaste tus ojos y te pegaste a mí —**dormiré un poco más.**

—**Está bien, descansa**…—no importa lo que soñases me alegra que aun en tus sueños esté ahí presente.

Suga **AMO** saber que sueñas conmigo.


	73. Amo tus labios

_!Gracias por el apoyo de todos! Son tan lindos que por ustedes sigo haciendo esto. Ah, los sábados y domingos publico tarde...por que me despierto tarde a veces u otras por que tengo cosas que hacer pero no les fallo. Disfruten la dulce actu!_

Una pequeña caricia en tu mejilla mientras aun algo melancólico intentabas sonreír. Las cosas eran difíciles en ese momento y seguro a veces te sentías responsable más no arrepentido de tus elecciones. Solo podía estar contigo hasta que todo retomara su rumbo, hasta que las tristezas se disiparan.

—**¿Te sientes mejor?** —asentiste con una sonrisa sentado en la cama y mi pulgar se pasó por tu labio inferior, tan suave, aun recuerdo aquel primer beso y lo maravillado que estoy con cada uno de ellos.

—**Te amo Daichi y eso no va a cambiar jamás**…—besaste la palma de mi mano y cerraste los ojos con fuerza.

Empezaba a correr el primer día desde que decidimos enfrentar esto hombro con hombro. El tiempo corría y pronto habría que buscar un lugar para nosotros donde nadie pudiera juzgarnos, donde nos pudiéramos querer sin problemas. No quería ser una carga para mis padres y ellos lo entendían sin opinar más. Solo quedaba la tranquilidad de amarte, el consuelo de hacerlo abiertamente.

Un suave beso en tus labios, cerraste los ojos y suspirando dentro de aquel beso supe que esta de todas es la mejor decisión de mi vida.

Suga** AMO** tus labios


	74. Amo las cosas que tenemos en común

_Ya estamos más para allá que para acá. Oh dios, tantos capítulos jaja me emociona mucho. Hey, tengo un facebook donde pueden estar en contacto con actualizaciones de mis otros fics [de este no publico tanto por que se actualiza a diario eso está de más]. Es __**YisusCraist OfYaoi**__ [obvio no es mi cuenta personal pero la paso aquí muy seguido]. También me hicieron una página de fans [si, me sorprendí] se llama __**Yisuscraist of Yaoi Fans**__. Apoyen a las creadoras. Pues estén atentos, vienen más proyectos después de este. Disfruten la actu._

* * *

Los exámenes finales estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y el hecho de vivir bajo el mismo techo era una ventaja grande para poder estudiar. No es que nos fuera mal en la escuela, de hecho estábamos dentro del promedio y nos manteníamos bien. No charlábamos del tema de seguir estudiando, tal vez a este punto era algo difícil de conversar pero mientras diéramos lo máximo de nosotros ahora estaba bien.

—**Ah, no puedo grabarme las fechas**…—dije pegando mi cabeza a la mesita de centro —¿Cómo te va a ti?—alcé la vista y te miré algo preocupado.

—**En realidad tampoco me va bien con la historia**…—dijiste avergonzado y después de sorprenderme reí un poco. Puede asustar un poco las cosas que tenemos en común.

Ahora que estamos de esta forma me doy cuenta de esos pequeños detalles y gustos que compartimos y pasan de simplemente jugar vóley. Hay detalles como la comida que nos gusta, las películas que disfrutamos ver, la música y tener el sueño ligero. No coincidimos en todo pero inclusive esas cosas en las que no concordamos las amo.

Para muchos no es importante esos detalles pero para mí valen tanto.

Suga **AMO** las cosas que tenemos en común


	75. Amo tus detalles

_Voy a ser un zombieeee jajaja casi no dormí, cosa de actualizaciones, ya saben. Capitulo 75, aun recuerdo cuando empecé esto jajaja. Gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo. Ahora la pregunta ¿Ustedes son detallistas? Yo a veces... se muy bien lo que le gusta a mi pareja...en serio, en navidad le compré unos mangas yaoi y casi llora de felicidad jajaja. Disfruten la actu._

Comúnmente comíamos fuera o si lo hacíamos en casa era lejos de mis padres, a pesar de aceptarnos no parecían conformes y evitábamos confrontaciones mientras buscábamos hacernos de algún pequeño hogar. A veces nos desanimábamos ¿Quién le daría empleo y una renta accesible a dos jóvenes como nosotros?

Ese día también había fallado y me sentía sin ganas tirado en la cama y viendo el techo. Ese día entraste al cuarto con algo en mano y lo pusiste a lado mío lo miré y era algo envuelto.

**—¿Qué es?**

—**Un pequeño presente** —parpadee confuso tomando el paquete y analizándolo.

—**¿Celebramos algo?** —pregunté.

—**No realmente** —entonces quité el forro del paquete y dentro había algo ligeramente afelpado y a su vez plano. Le desenrollé mirando unas letras grabadas en el mismo hasta que leí las palabras "Bienvenido" y dos pequeños cuervos dibujados debajo. Reí divertido y le miré.—**No te desanimes, ya tendremos un lugar donde ponerlo…**

Y aquello fue justo lo que necesitaba oír para motivarme nuevamente.

Suga **AMO** tus detalles


	76. Amo tu trasero

_Le subimos un poco el tono a esto. ¿Soy yo o hace calor? jajaja. Bueno, las jugadoras de voley tienen siempre trasero grande(?) [en serio], supongo que los hombres también. Yo no nací con talento para el deporte, solo jugué basquet alguna vez pero me retiré y decidí ejercer el más complejo de los deportes : dormir. Disfruten la actu. _

En medio de la noche con las puertas cerradas y un silencio en toda la casa te besé. Estabas algo cohibido, es comprensible pues mis padres están en casa y temes tener problemas pero hay un punto en donde mis instintos pueden más. Estabas encima de ti y sosteniéndote de mi pecho para no caer.

—**Daichi…nos van a escuchar…**—susurraste cerca de mis labios y sonreí acariciando tus espalda.

—**Solo son besos…**—me aproxime a tus labios —** shh….**—te pedí guardar silencio y aceptaste el beso que volví a darte.

Pasearme por tu espalda con las manos hasta la parte baja. Ya llegará el día en que podamos libremente llegar a más besos y más caricias. Bajé mis manos hasta ponerlas en tu trasero haciendo que lanzaras una queja, muy avergonzado y cubriste tus labios esperando no haber sido escuchado.

**—Daichi…**—me reprendiste con la mirada y me disculpé de igual manera pero dime ¿Qué persona tiene suficiente fuerza de voluntad para perderse esa oportunidad tan única de acariciar esa parte?. No sé, pero creo que soy muy débil a tus suaves encantos.

Tus suaves y nada pequeños encantos.

Suga **AMO** tu trasero.


	77. Amo tu forma de peinarte

_Me estuvieron preguntando si habría hard explícito en este fic pero no lo habrá, los drabbles no dan espacio más que para fluff...peeero no alarguen las caras, prometí una no-continuación de esto cuando concluyan las 100 cosas ¿Por que? Por que algunos quieren[queremos] hard y mpreg y esa no-continuación [que a los que no les gusten estos géneros pueden omitir] tendrá ambas cosas. El nombre piloto es "Las 10 formas de la felicidad" y será DaiSuga en una vida de casados y ese aspecto paternal so... ya falta poco para su estreno. Disfruten la actu!_

* * *

Era hora de ir a la escuela. El tiempo nos permitía un momento para prepararnos psicológicamente para las pruebas finales pero a ti parecía preocuparte más tu desordenado cabello. Y es que en apariencia no pareces una persona que se preocupe en demasía por el aspecto físico pero verte esa mañana frente al espejo entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño ya que tu cabello no cedía era una faceta nueva y divertida.

Arrugabas tu nariz y el cabello rebelde de lo alto de tu cabeza se negaba a acomodarse, terminaba de vuelta en la misma posición inicial. Te veías tan concentrado, tan enfocado en lo tuyo que no previste de mi ataque sorpresa.

Un abrazo por la espalda provocó que dieras un pequeño salto y tu cabello de nuevo volviera a hacer lo suyo logrando que suspiraras rendido. Besé tu mejilla aun abrazándote por detrás mientras te veía en el espejo y yo a tu lado.

—**Me gusta tu cabello así** —sonreíste y rendido dejaste el peine de lado para mirarme —**aunque definitivamente es un caos.**

Inflaste un poco las mejillas y con un ataque traidor me despeinaste con la mano para huir, ahora estábamos en la misma situación y pronto debíamos ir a la escuela.

Por esta vez me has vencido.

Suga **AMO** tu forma de peinarte.


	78. Amo que uses mi ropa

_Esto de usar la ropa debería ser equitativo por que hasta ahora solo es aplicable en parejas gays o heteros donde la mujer lo use pero ¿Que hay si un hombre quiere usar la ropa de su novia? Igualdad a todos(?) okno. Quienes me tienen en facebook sabrán del drama que hice ayer por free... así que no me toquen, estoy sensible (?) disfruten la actu._

Un día de descanso después de tanto esfuerzo ante la primera ronda de exámenes. Ese día por la mañana despertaste levantándote de la cama que compartíamos y fuiste a buscar algo de ropa, con todo lo que había pasado no pudiste tomar la tuya así que debías usar la mía.

No he querido tocar el tema de tu familia pues igual con tantas cosas en la cabeza una más te sofocaría, solo me encargaré de hacerte sentir bien en ese mal momento. Debo admitir que aunque ese es mi trabajo soy yo quien la pasa mejor que tú. Verte vestir con esmero frente a mis ojos y notar que la camisa que elegiste te queda solo un poco más grande.

—**Tu ropa siempre es muy suave, Daichi** —dijiste acariciando la tela que cubría tu pecho y yo reí aun acostado en la cama. En ese momento pensé que en realidad eres tú quien es suave.

Te hice una señal para que te acercaras y accediste hasta recostarte a mi lado dándome un beso en la mejilla. Esa camisa, ese short, tan familiares, tan míos y ahora tan tuyos. Compartir estas cosas, saber que ahora no son mías si no de ambos me hace sentir más unido a ti.

Suga **AMO** que uses mi ropa.


	79. Amo las cosas que te hacen feliz

_Vengo anunciando que AL FIN mi tumblr está construido. Pueden buscar yisuscraist-of-yaoi en tumblr [aqui no puedo poner toda la dirección] y verlo. Está en construcción pero ya se ve más decente. He recibido muchos reviews, les agradezco por la aceptación y pues aquí está el capitulo 79! Disfruten_

* * *

Ese día mamá habló contigo y aunque estabas nervioso las cosas salieron bien. Ellos saben que eres un buen chico y que mis sentimientos son sinceros y aun cuando, en sus propias palabras, no entienden por qué su hijo eligió a otro hombre saben que de todos los hombres eres el mejor que pude elegir.

Escucharlo de ellos te había tranquilizado mucho y dibujado una sonrisa en el rostro el resto del día. Tal vez en parte porque deseabas escuchar lo mismo de tus padres pero escucharlos de los míos era mejor que nada.

—**Tus padres son maravillosos, Daichi**…—dijiste en un susurro cuando estábamos recostados frente a frente. —**y después de todo lo que pasó me hace tan feliz saber que no les disgusto.**

Entonces sonreí contigo y te abracé con fuerza permitiéndote sonreir en mi pecho, liberar esa felicidad incontrolable en ti. Entonces supe que yo quería tenerte así para siempre, en mis brazos y feliz.

Suga **AMO** las cosas que te hacen feliz.


	80. Amo tus decisiones

_Este capitulo me dio mucha tristeza. No se por que jaja. Bueno ya pasamos de los 400 reviews, que sorpresa, nunca había tenido tantos! Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y palabras, los leo todos en serio me hacen feliz. Buen sábado._

* * *

Ese día alguien llegó a casa a visitarte y pude verte parado en el umbral algo cabizbajo, triste, agobiado. Casi pude leer en todos tus movimientos lo que estaba sucediendo. Tus padres estaban ahí frente a mi casa buscándote, charlando contigo. Me miraste y sonreí asintiendo invitándoles a pasar para que charlaran en privado puesto que esta era no solo mi casa o la de mis padres también podias consierarlo como un hogar temporal.

Estuviste por largo rato hablando con ellos e incluso mis padres hablaron con los tuyos al respecto pero preferí no involucrarme, las decisiones son algo propias y nadie debe influir.

Entraste al cuarto cuando mis padres y los tuyos conversaban y me viste con tristeza, entonces lo entendí.

—**Volveré con ellos**… —era algo lógico. La búsqueda de un lugar para que vivamos y un empleo se complicaba y a pesar de la buena relación con mis padres no te sentías cómodo dependiendo de nosotros. Ahora con ellos buscándote eran buenas noticias para ti, parecían más accesibles a aceptar esto por la mirada en sus rostros.

—**Lo entiendo**…—te cubriste los labios llorando un poco, los días que vivimos juntos fueron maravillosos y no querías dejarlo pero amabas a tu familia, lo sé y yo me sentiría igual que tu en tu posición. Corriste a abrazarme y yo te abracé con fuerza susurrando que no era una despedida, ahora podríamos vernos sin problemas, ellos ya lo sabían y en el futuro habría más y más días que compartir tu y yo en nuestro propio hogar.

Suga **AMO** tus decisiones


	81. Amo sorprenderte

_Hoy no hay muchos ánimos, algunos que me tienen en facebook saben lo que acontece en mi vida pero aún así no pararé de escribir. Gracias por sus reviews._

* * *

Esa noche dormimos separados, tú en tu casa y yo en la mía. Los planes y las metas parecían al aire mientras los últimos días de clases se mostraban. Aun así nos pusimos a mensajear hasta altas horas de la noche, es bueno saber que tras tu regreso las cosas parecen en paz, no hubo represalias ni mayor problema, incluso cocinaron para ti algo rico y pese a no tocar el tema de nuestra relación seguro es algo que pronto tratarían más abiertamente aunque parecían aceptarlo un poco.

Aun así ese último mensaje me dejó con un nudo en la garganta "Extraño estar contigo pero no puedo hacer todo a la vez" y eso me hizo notar que volvíamos a estar en una situación similar a la de antes y que tal vez nos veriamos la misma cantidad de tiempo que en el pasado, que no habría anocheres y amanceres a tu lado hasta que tomaramos valor y las riendas para empezar nuestras vidas.

Entonces esa mañana salí a prisa a la escuela, mis padres se extrañaron al verme partir tan de repente pero no dí mayor explicación. Cuando llegué a la intersección tomé un camino distinto y llegué a la puerta de tu casa suspirando. Alcé la mano y toqué un par de veces, entonces tu abriste.

—**¡Daichi!** —dijiste con sorpresa mirándome—**¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?**

—**Vine por ti para ir a clases juntos** —te avergonzaste un poco, es algo que no habia hecho antes pero parecías muy feliz, sorprendido pero feliz. Detrás de ti apareció tu madre y la miraste como si pidieras aprobación pero ella solo asintió un poco y me saludó con la mirada.

—**Iré por mis cosas, espera**…—dijiste yendo por tu mochila y te despediste para salir conmigo. Aun avergonzado, alegre y sin palabras.

—**Si no te molesta pasaré por ti todos los días** —y me sonreíste tomando de mi brazo.

Suga **AMO** sorprenderte.


	82. Amo que aprietes mi mano

_Se que estuve en ausencia muchos días pero fue por una causa de fuerza mayor que estaba fuera de mi alcance. Ahora todo está bien. Gracias por sus mensajes de apoyo y demás, aquí continuaré publicando a diario para dar finalización a esto el 17 de octubre y continuar con otro proyecto. Disfruten la esperada actu._

* * *

La graduación estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Todos nos empezábamos a preparar para ese esperado evento que, aunque en si la celebración, fiesta y demás no era tema de total interés para nosotros, no era algo que pudiéramos pasar por alto.

Nuestros compañeros de clases, gente de otros cursos, inclusive los del equipo estaban atentos a las cosas en las que pudieran apoyarnos. Entonces entre tanto una pregunta surgió, tan simple e inocente pero que dejó un ambiente de silencio profundo.

—**Entonces ¿Llevaran a alguien a la fiesta?** —nadie dijo nada. Ni Asahi, ni Suga, ni yo podíamos contestar eso a ciencia cierta Lo común era llevar a una chica, a una pareja, a una mujer pero por obvias razones ninguno tenía una cosa así. Tal vez para el resto del mundo sería raro ver llegar a dos hombres como pareja para la fiesta así que solo quedaba una solución.

—**No es necesario. Entre nosotros nos hallaremos** —dije rompiendo ese silencio. Sonreíste tomando mi mano y la apretaste con fuerza haciendo latir mi corazón.

A pesar de haber dicho tales palabras con esa confianza, cuando tuvimos un momento a solas, tomé tu mano de la misma manera que tu hiciste y dije lo necesario, algo vital, algo que necesitaba expresar.

—**¿Serías mi pareja para la fiesta?** —te sorprendiste, supuse que así sería y también supe que despues sonreirías y asentirías emotivo entrelazando mis dedos a los tuyos con fuerza.

—**Si quiero…**.—y aun cuando no pudiéramos decir que así seria oficialmente mientras tu lo supieras estaba bien.

Suga **AMO** cuando aprietas mi mano


	83. Amo que bailes conmigo

_Comunmente escribo actualizaciones por la noche y las publico en la madrugada pero anoche me atacó un bicho y con toda mi rudeza solo pude esconderme bajo las indestructibles cobijas y me dormí ...así que madrugué para no faltar a mi misión !Que lo disfruten!_

* * *

Las personas emotivas, los trajes y los vestidos llenando aquel salón. Las charlas, las despedidas y las buenas suertes. Ahí estábamos los cuatro, de alguna forma y siendo tan predecible Nishinoya estaba ahí aunque la situación ponía de nervios a Asahi como siempre. Nosotros en la misma mesa, la charla iba muy natural hasta que me miraste y tomaste mi mano. Un susurro, una proposición.

—**No puede acabarse la noche sin que bailemos**…—te miré con sorpresa.

—**¿Estás seguro?** —y en tu mirada efectivamente vi seguridad. Me resigné un poco y tomé de tu mano con más fuerza para levantarnos de la mesa disculpándonos con ellos. Asahi y Nishinoya lo entendieron y partimos. Jugué con la suavidad de tu mano y entrelacé tus dedos para hacer un intento de baile pero si hay algo en lo que definitivamente soy malo es en encontrar un ritmo lo que te provocó risas.

—**Relájate un poco y hazlo lento…**—dijiste indicándome como sin importar las miradas furtivas de otros graduados. En ese momento solo estábamos tu y yo. Ya cuando entendí un poco recargaste tu cabeza en mi hombro sonriendo y tenerte así en el fin de esta etapa fue muy valioso.

—T**e amo Suga…**.—susurré a tu oído y te aferraste de nueva cuenta a mi con una sonrisa.

—**Y yo te amo a ti, Daichi** —y ahí en medio de la música suave y de pasos que podían descordinarse supe pensé que el futuro es incierto y misterioso pero lo que venga quiero enfrentarlo a tu lado.

Suga **AMO** bailar contigo.


	84. Amo que seas soñador

_Solo quedan 2 semanas para que esto termine, han pasado tantas cosas. De no ser por lo ocurrido ya habría concluido este fic pero se retrasó y precisamente acaba el día 17 que andaré fuera de la ciudad PERO intentaré publicar el último capitulo en tiempo y forma y, de no ser posible postearlo ese día lo haré un día antes. ¿Están ansiosos? Pues prepárense por que algunas cosas pasarán antes del desenlace._

* * *

Aun la fiesta no terminaba pero el ambiente se habia tornado algo ajetreado para personas posiblemente anticuadas como nosotros pero no para Nishinoya quien arrastraba a Asahi sin consideración a la pista. Reimos y aprovechando el descuido fuimos a tomar algo de aire fresco.

En ese momento las ideas que cruzaban en mi mente iban desde ¿Qué pasará ahora? Hasta ¿Qué camino tomaremos? Pero no valía preocuparse por eso en una noche estrellada y confortable como esta.

—**Han pasado un montón de cosas**…—dijiste y con justa razón. Se siente como si esto hubiese iniciado hace años atrás —**me gusta pensar que siempre hemos estado juntos.**

Quise decir en ese momento que siempre lo estaríamos pero contuve mis palabras y disfruté del cálido contacto de su mano sobre la mía.

—**Asi se siente a veces ¿No?** —asentiste mirando a las estrellas con una sonrisa soñadora como si divagaras en diversos escenarios inexistentes donde tu y yo compartimos momentos. Pensando , tal vez, que toda la vida estumos así o posiblemente en el futuro venidero. No quería romper la magia con preguntas tontas pero ¿Sabes? Yo sueño constantemente con esos momentos a futuro y siento que tu estás soñándolos también.

Suga **AMO** que seas soñador


	85. Amo que me conozcas bien

_¿Que se imaginan que pasará? ¿Que rumbo tomará la historia? Hagan sus apuestas que el próximo capitulo está interesante._

* * *

A pesar de haber concluido esa etapa no nos distanciamos ni entre nosotros ni con el resto del equipo. Seguíamos pendientes de ellos tanto como podíamos en vista de que el futuro era incierto, o al menos eso pensé durante unos días. La realidad me tenía algo consternado y los eventos venideros eran algo que tomaba en serio, entonces lo notaste.

**—¿Te preocupa lo que pasará, Daichi?** —tu precisión era tan buena que diste en el clavo, o al menos a la raíz pero a profundidad había más cosas detrás de esa preocupación.

—**Un poco de eso**….—me limité a decir más no quería preocuparte más de lo debido por mi propio mundo. Despeiné tus cabellos besando tu frente mientras veíamos de nueva cuenta el partido.

—**Debes saber que…pase lo que pase estoy contigo**…—susurraste tomando mi mano y agradecí que el tiempo nos diera experiencia para conocernos a la perfección.

Suga **AMO** que me conozcas tan bien


	86. Amo tu calma

_Es hora de que crucifiquen a quien escribe estas historias pero no se preocupen que reviviré al tercer día. Disfruten o algo así -huye-_

* * *

El parque es un lugar adecuado para realizar confesiones de cualquier tipo. Si, era muy cliché pero necesario contarte aquello que llevaba un par de días incomodándome. Tomaste mi mano para darme valor y en tu rostro aun con preocupación habia comprensión. Sonreí y bajé la vista para volverla a alzar a ti.

—**Me ofrecieron una oportunidad …en Tokio**— no hiciste ningun ruido y me escuchaste atento **—es una buena oportunidad para empezar y yo… me dieron una semana para decidirme pero no puedo hacerlo sin consultarlo a ti…antes.**

Entonces acariciaste mi mejilla con calma, con una calma que yo mismo necesitaba ante mi mar de dudas y temores. Pegaste tu frente a la mía y sonreíste suavemente.

—**Si prometes que volverás tienes mi permiso**…—y apreté tu mano con fuerza. Esto solo sería un paso para empezar a construir nuestro futuro juntos, pequeños cachos de sacrificios para hacernos de una vida. Agradezco tanto tu forma de reaccionar ante la adversidad.

Suga **AMO** tu calma


	87. Amo tus debilidades

_A quien amas inclusive vas a quererle hasta la sombra y las cosas malas, tristes, etc... NO ME MATEN ...ARREGLARÉ ESTO, LO PROMETO -teme por su vida-_

* * *

La decisión estaba tomada, dentro de poco debería hacer las maletas para partir. A todos tomó por sorpresa y pese a las lágrimas aceptaron mi decisión pero tú seguías actuando como siempre, intentando tal vez no quebrarte frente a mí ni ante nadie. Esa noche en mi cuarto miré aquellas fotos de ambos en mi móvil pensando que no importa si volviera eso no era un consuelo al hecho de que estaríamos tanto tiempo separados.

El móvil sonó, un mensaje a tu nombre que me sorprendió y como pude bajé a prisa las escaleras para llegar a la puerta de la casa. Ahí estabas en media noche mirándole. Intentaste sonreír pero solo salió un quejido y tras días soportando todo por ti mismo me abrazaste sollozando.

—**Suga….tranquilo…**—susurré mientras en el abrazo acariciaba tu espalda y cabello. Intentabas hablar pero en un principio las palabras no salían hasta que finalmente lo lograste.

**—Perdóname, Daichi…se qué haces esto por los dos…para cumplir nuestro sueño pero yo**… —te limpiaste las lágrimas mirándome —** aun cuando intenté ser fuerte soy débil cuando se trata de ti…**

Entonces sonreí besando tu frente y volví a abrazarte con más sutileza.

**—Yo también soy débil cuando se trata de ti…vamos a estar bien ¿Si?** —y asentiste permitiéndote llorar un poco más hasta calmar todas aquellas emociones. La debilidad la tiene cualquiera pero admitir ser débil es el paso para ser fuerte.

Suga **AMO** tus debilidades


	88. Amo verte emocionado

_Ahora si, ya pueden quererme de nuevo(?) Okno. !El final está cerca! ¿Están listos?_

* * *

Ese día terminé por decidirlo de esa forma. Un par de charlas al respecto fueron necesarias para plasmar mis ideas a ellos, para mostrar mi decisión al respecto. Ese día llegué a tu casa, toqué la puerta y ahí estabas. Una sonrisa de mi parte, extrañeza de la tuya y la sorpresa arribó.

Había charlado ya con tus padres de mi deseo de llevarte a mi lado, tenías las mejillas coloradas ante la petición, no era cualquier cosa era vivir juntos. Antes de dar pasos culminantes ellos pensaron que lo mejor era ver si podíamos enfrentar el hecho de compartir techo, estaban totalmente de acuerdo ante la idea a pesar de en un principio haberse negado tanto. Son cosas que el tiempo se encargó de solucionar.

—**Yo cuidaré bien de él independientemente de lo que pase** —y aun cuando quise decir lo lejos que planeaba llegar a tu lado aprovechando la amabilidad de ellos solo tomé tu mano y con la mirada me revelaste sentirte igual, una alegría inmensa.

Ahora y después de tanto pensarlo supe que irme a Tokio era lo mejor para poder empezar una vida a tu lado pero también supe que no quiero tomar ese paso sin ti. Entre suaves lágrimas y risas entrecortadas recargaste tu cabeza en mi hombro con emoción agradeciendo a tus padres.

Para cualquier padre ver a su hijo feliz es el mejor pago del mundo.

Suga **AMO** verte emocionado.


	89. Amo viajar contigo

_Este capitulo lo publiqué por la noche por que tendré problemas esta semana para publicar en la mañana. Igual estaré haciendolo a diario, no se preocupen. GRACIAS por sus reviews, 444 se dice fácil pero son un esfuerzo por que aunque se vean como simples drabbles el planificar 100 de estos y además crear una estructura ha sido un reto. Nos faltan 11! Gracias!_

* * *

Una abultada maleta solo con lo necesario, no era prudente llenarlas demasiado. Algo pesadas pero pocas en cantidad. Llegó a la estación con ayuda de sus padres y ahí estaban todos reunidos para despedirles. Inició el ritual para decir no adiós sino hasta luego sin faltar leves lágrimas y palabras de apoyo.

Tus padres te pedían que te cuidases, confiaban en que serías bien portado y de alguna forma tenía su confianza también. Subimos al camión no sin antes alzar la mano al aire y decir adiós a todos. Nuestros asientos de lado a lado, era hora de iniciar un viaje juntos.

Hemos viajado a muchos lugares durante el tiempo que nos hemos conocido pero es la primera vez que el futuro es incierto y a su vez recae en nuestras manos. Un paso nuevo para crecer juntos que inicia con un beso en la mejilla.

**—¿Estás listo para esto?** —pregunté en un susurro.

—**Nunca había estado más listo**…—y así el camión partió con nosotros a bordo.

Suga **AMO** viajar contigo


	90. Amo que le des sentido a mi vida

_Sus reviews me emocionan tanto como los MakoHaruLiebers en el final de Free(?) Gracias por apoyar esto. Faltan 10 capítulos ¿No les emociona?_

Un pequeño espacio, algo más pequeño de lo que pensamos. Me sentí avergonzado y tu palmeaste mi espalda mientras dejábamos las maletas en un rincón y hacíamos un poco de limpieza echando al suelo el colchón.

**—Es pequeño…**—sonreíste tirado entre las cobijas **—eso es bueno así de verdad estaremos juntos.**

Y en eso había mucha razón, siendo tan poco espacioso era difícil no vernos todo el tiempo. Siempre veías lo mejor de lo peor, incluso en mí. Es como si tus palabras me guiaran por el camino de la felicidad. Besé tu frente y tu cerraste los ojos. Sé que sin ti mi vida sería un lio.

—**Está bien el lugar que sea mientras estés aquí.** —susurré mientras te sonrojabas leve y dábamos paso a una vida juntos.

Suga **AMO** que le des sentido a mi vida.


End file.
